Love So Right
by Aninhah8
Summary: Alice entra para um dos mais famosos escritórios de advocacia de Nova Iorque, Hale Advogados, onde se apaixona pelo belo e discreto Jasper, seu chefe e dono do local. O amor será suficiente para vencer as intrigas?
1. Alice e Jasper

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Pois é, decidi escrever uma fic sobre Jasper e Alice. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos ela terá ou se eu postarei o resto. A história é bem fofa, para ser bem sincera, considerando que sou do tipo "romântica incurável". Esse pedacinho que eu escrevi não pode nem ser considerado um capítulo, porque a história mesmo só começa no próximo capítulo. Espero realmente que gostem e falo um pouquinho mais lá na finalzinho.

_A mais nova contratada da Hale Advogados._

Alice Cullen andava pelas ruas de Nova Iorque pensando em como tinha sorte por ter conseguido esse emprego fantástico.

Ela quase não acreditou quando recebeu uma ligação convidando-a para ir até o escritório e fazer uma entrevista, já que eles tinham recebido informações excelentes sobre ela.

Desde pequena sempre ouviu histórias sobre os casos notórios vencidos por advogados do escritório e logo após decidir que queria ser advogada, começou a sonhar em um dia ter a chance de trabalhar lá. E o sonho de infância se realizou.

Hale Advogados era um dos mais tradicionais escritórios de advocacia da cidade e também eram conhecidos por serem exigentes na contratação de novos associados. Para entrar lá não bastava ser bom, eles queriam os melhores.

Ela parou por um momento para admirar a cidade que amava, vendo as pessoas andando sempre com pressa, o trânsito caótico e os prédios imponentes da cidade cosmopolita e sem imaginar que sua vida poderia ser melhor.

Sentado à sua mesa na Hale Advogados, Jasper Hale tentava se concentrar no caso judicial em sua mesa.

Ele e a irmã, Rosalie, agora comandavam o famoso escritório fundado pelo pai deles, John Hale, desde que o mesmo decidiu que os filhos eram capazes de comandar o escritório com facilidade, sem precisar da ajuda dele.

Jasper tocou na sua mão o lugar onde antes usava a aliança.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se de Maria. Ele sentia falta dela a cada dia que passava, mas fazia questão de preencher a memória com somente lembranças boas e dos anos felizes que passaram juntos.

O belo rapaz de cabelos dourados esboçou as idéias principais do que argumentar no caso e decidiu ir nadar. Quando estava cansado depois de longos dias de trabalho a única coisa que fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor era a natação.

Chegou em casa e após trocar de roupa, pulou na piscina da luxuosa cobertura em que morava e teve a súbita impressão que sua vida iria ficar muito mais alegre em pouco tempo.

**N/A: **Então, o que acharam? Fiquem à vontade para expressar suas opiniões e ficarei muito feliz com críticas construtivas. Se quiserem escrever o que gostariam que acontecesse na fic, quem sabe eu possa atender alguns de vocês. Beijos e obrigada mesmo.


	2. Apresentações

**N/A: **Oi, pessoal!

Pois é, podem reclamar. Eu sei que eu demorei demais para postar. Mas finalmente escrevi esse capítulo e vim correndo postar para vocês. Espero mesmo que gostem!

Boa leitura.

Alice estava extremamente empolgada com seu primeiro dia de trabalho na Hale Advogados.

Acordou cedo e logo já estava pronta e a caminho do escritório.

Ao contrário do que pensava a maioria dos advogados já havia chegado.

Ela deixou sua pasta na mesa e foi até a sala de Rosalie.

-Com licença. – Alice perguntou.

-Entre! – Respondeu Rosalie educadamente.

Rosalie era alta e esguia, com um cabelo loiro que ia até o meio das costas em ondas. Era simpática e recebeu Alice muito bem quando foi fazer sua entrevista.

-Olá, Rosalie. Eu gostaria de saber o que você gostaria que eu fizesse.

-Ah, oi Alice. Por hora, você poderia me acompanhar até a sala do meu irmão para eu poder apresentá-los.

-Tudo bem.

Elas andaram por um longo corredor até chegarem à sala de Jasper.

Rosalie abriu a porta e Alice surpreendeu-se com a beleza de Jasper Hale.

Ele tinha a pele clara e cabelos loiros cacheados, além de olhos azuis da cor do Céu. Mas Alice podia perceber uma tristeza imensa por trás daqueles belos olhos.

-Jazz, essa é Alice. Alice, esse é Jasper. – Apresentou-os Rose.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Srta. Cullen. – Disse Jasper estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

-O prazer é meu, Sr. Hale. –Alice respondeu apertando a mão dele.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês dois trabalhando. Até depois. – Despediu-se Rosalie.

-Você se incomodaria se eu lhe chamasse de Alice? – Perguntou Jasper.

-De maneira nenhuma.

-Ótimo. Você pode me chamar de Jasper, se você quiser.

-Tudo bem, Jasper.

Ele sorriu e Alice pensou que sentiu uma sensação estranha.

-Você pode se inteirar desse caso aqui, – disse entregando uma pasta a ela – é um caso de briga por herança entre irmãos.

-Caso complicado?

-Comparado às suas habilidades, nem um pouco.

-Acho que está aumentando minhas habilidades.

-Ouvi falar muito bem de você, Alice. Minha irmã é muito criteriosa com quem entra no escritório porque quer manter a qualidade que sempre existiu em nossos serviços, e eu nunca a vi elogiar tanto um recém contratado como você.

-Eu agradeço imensamente a oportunidade, Jasper. Desde criança eu sonhava em trabalhar aqui e eu prometo fazer o meu melhor.

-Obrigada, Alice. Será uma honra trabalhar com você. Você está disponível para me acompanhar na audiência desse caso hoje à tarde?

-À que horas é a audiência?

- Às 15h30min.

-Então acho melhor eu ler rápido esses documentos!

**X-X-X**

Às 3h Alice já havia lido o processo e estava esperando na frente da sala de Jasper.

-Vamos? – Jasper perguntou.

-Vamos.

Ele conduziu-a até o estacionamento e parou em frente à uma bela e nova Mercedes.

Ao notar que ela olhava o carro abismada, falou: -Carros são uma das minhas paixões.

-Acho que você e meu irmão se dariam bem. – Comentou Alice, referindo-se ao seu irmão Edward.

Jasper educadamente abriu a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse e depois entrou no lado do motorista.

Enquanto andavam pelas ruas de Nova Iorque, os dois conversavam tranquilamente.

-Você é texano, certo?

-Concluiu pelo meu sotaque, não é?

-Sim. – Respondeu Alice com um sorriso.

-Morei no Texas até os 10 anos, depois vim para NY e com 17 fui para Massachusetts estudar em Harvard e com 22 voltei para cá. Mas meu sotaque não me abandonou.

-Percebe-se, cowboy.

Alice percebeu como era fácil conversar com ele. A conversa fluía de uma maneira natural e tranquila.

Os dois chegaram ao Fórum e a audiência logo chegou.

Após ouvirem as partes, Jasper foi inquirir as testemunhas.

Alice ficou perplexa ao ver Jasper atuando. Ele era como um tigre, elegante, mas certeiro. Ele conseguiu exatamente o que precisava para ganhar o caso.

O Juiz ainda demoraria alguns dias para divulgar a sentença, mas Alice estava certa de que eles tinham ganhado o caso.

-Parabéns, Jasper.

-Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu surpreso e embaraçado com o elogio.

Os dois estavam voltando até o escritório quando Alice percebeu que no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Jasper havia uma marca, que ela deduziu ser de uma aliança.

Decidiu não perguntar nada, já que não tinham essa intimidade.

Assim que voltaram ao escritório, Alice começou a trabalhar em um outro processo no qual atuaria.

Quando percebeu, já estava na hora de ir embora.

Chegou em casa e seus pais estavam esperando por ela para jantar.

-Olá! – Cumprimentou Alice.

-Oi, filha. – Disseram Esme e Carlisle.

-Nossa, o meu primeiro dia foi perfeito! Todos são extremamente gentis e o trabalho é muito empolgante! Enfim, eu amei cada segundo. – Alice contou animadamente.

-Fico feliz, Allie! Você está realizando seu sonho? – Perguntou Carlisle.

-Estou, pai. É tudo que eu sempre quis e um pouco mais.

-Agora só falta você arranjar o seu príncipe encantado. – Falou Esme.

-Quem sabe, mãe? – Alice comentou rindo.

Alice e os pais conversaram animadamente enquanto jantavam.

**X-X-X**

Jasper chegou em casa e seguiu com sua rotina habitual.

Nadou por uma hora e após tomar banho, jantou sozinho.

Ele tinha aprendido a viver com a dor da perda do seu grande amor. Ainda sentia saudades dela o tempo todo, mas a sua família e o trabalho viraram seus alicerces.

Ele ainda acreditava no amor, mas achava que ele jamais poderia se apaixonar novamente, achava que já tinha expirado sua cota disponível.

Mal ele sabia que seu coração estava perto de ser preenchido de novo.

**N/A:** Gente!

Não sei o que vocês acharam desse capítulo, por isso eu PRECISO que vocês comentem e me digam como está. No primeiro capítulo muita gente leu e não deixou review! Quem escreve sabe como essas palavrinhas nos fazem felizes.

Aproveito e agradeço à Lorena por seu comentário.

O que acharam do meu Jasper? Prometo que ele não vai ficar assim melancólico. A Alice é uma fofa, não acham?

Eu espero poder explorar mais as outras personagens nos próximos capítulos.

Continuem acompanhando e obrigada por lerem.

Beijos!


	3. Primeira Audiência

**N**/A: Oi gente!

Mais um capítulo para vocês!

Espero postar uma vez por semana e geralmente às terças.

Agradeço a todos que comentaram. Vocês realmente me inspiram a escrever.

**X-X-X**

Jasper e Rosalie sempre tomavam café da manhã juntos às quintas.

Rosalie foi até o apartamento de Jasper e bateu à porta.

-Oi! – Respondeu Jasper alegremente. –Entre!

-Obrigada!

Os dois cumprimentaram-se e Rosalie colocou os cafés e cupcakes em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Eles sentaram-se e conversaram animadamente.

-Como está o Emmett? Faz tempo que eu não o vejo.

-Está bem. Infelizmente pegando muitos plantões.

-E você, Rosie? Você foi ao médico de novo?

-Fui e ele me disse a mesma coisa de sempre: "Não há nada de errado com vocês, é só esperar e logo você ficará grávida". Mas eu não aguento mais esperar. Nós queremos muito um bebê.

-Rose, você ainda é muito jovem. Vai dar tudo certo!

-Eu sei. Obrigada pela força. Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Tipo você. Não há ninguém novo na sua vida?

-Como se você não soubesse. Claro que não!

-Não sei por que você se fecha tanto nesse assunto. Você é viúvo, Jasper. Não tem nada de errado você reconstruir sua vida. Maria iria querer isso.

-Foi tudo tão repentino na minha vida, Rose. Eu gostava dela desde que nós éramos crianças, a gente cresceu juntos e quando finalmente nós começamos a namorar, em menos de um ano estávamos casados. E numa manhã eu recebo uma ligação dizendo que a minha esposa tinha sofrido um acidente gravíssimo...

-Eu sei, Jazz. Desculpe-me, eu sei o quanto vocês se amavam e sei o quanto você sofreu. Eu não espero que você simplesmente esqueça tudo o que você viveu com ela. Só quero que você dê uma chance para o presente. Não viva o passado!

-Obrigada, Rose. Não sei o que teria acontecido sem você para me apoiar.

-Não precisa agradecer. Você sabe que eu te amo, maninho.

-Claro que eu sei! Vamos para o escritório ou vamos nos atrasar.

**X-X-X**

Alice tomou café da manhã com os pais e depois saiu para o trabalho.

Quando chegou, encontrou Rosalie e Jasper também entrando.

-Olá! – Falou Alice.

- Bom dia. – Responderam os dois.

-Alice, depois você pode passar na minha sala, por favor? Eu quero que você conduza a audiência de fiança do caso Johnson, que nós tivemos a reunião ontem. Pode ser?

-Claro. Já passo lá.

Ela sabia que era uma responsabilidade enorme assumir sozinha uma audiência, principalmente considerando que estava no escritório fazia só duas semanas. Mas ela encararia a situação. Nunca fugiu de seus medos e não seria desta vez que o faria.

Alice foi até a sala de Jasper e a porta estava aberta.

-Com licença?

-Ah, entre.

Ele saiu de trás da mesa e foi falar com Alice.

-Alice, eu nunca entreguei uma audiência para outro funcionário tão cedo. Você acha que dá conta?

-Sim, Jasper. Eu espero por esse momento a minha vida toda. Eu estou preparada.

-Então está ótimo. Prepare-se porque a audiência é amanhã.

-Sabe, eu nunca gostei de casos de homicídio. Talvez porque eu sempre tenho a impressão de que o suspeito é culpado e eu não acho que conseguiria defender alguém sabendo que foi ele. Mas nesse caso, eu tenho certeza que ele é inocente. Amanhã eu estou confiante que eu consigo fiança.

-Eu também acho que ele é inocente, Alice, mas você sabe que o melhor é nunca perguntar.

Alice passou o resto da manhã no escritório de Jasper ouvindo suas dicas de como proceder na audiência.

Quando voltou para a sua mesa, Rosalie estava esperando por ela lá.

-Oi, Rosalie.

-Eu queria saber se você gostaria de almoçar comigo.

-Claro, será um prazer.

Nessas duas semanas que estava trabalhando na Hale Advogados, Alice e Rosalie tornaram-se amigas bem próximas. As duas identificaram-se ao descobrirem que ambas amavam o Sr. Darcy, de Orgulho e Preconceito e adoravam fazer compras.

As duas foram até um dos restaurantes favoritos de Alice, chamado Benjamin's Cousine.

-Seu marido não pôde almoçar com você hoje, Rose? – Perguntou Alice.

-Não. Ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tinha uma cirurgia urgente.

-Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. Eu já estou casada há cinco anos, Alice. Já estou acostumada com isso. Eu às vezes me incomodo que ele não esteja comigo, mas daí eu penso que ele está salvando vidas, então eu fico feliz. – Falou Rosalie, com voz de apaixonada.

-Do jeito que você fala do seu casamento até me dá vontade de casar. – Alice comentou sonhadora.

-Você é fantástica, Allie, você com certeza vai encontrar um príncipe encantado perfeito para você.

-Quem sabe?

Após terminarem de comer, as duas voltaram para o escritório.

Alice passou o resto da tarde escrevendo as suas alegações para pedir fiança.

Jasper chamou Alice um pouco antes de ela sair.

-Alice?

-Sim?

-Encontro você no Fórum às 8h, ok?

-Pode deixar, Jasper. Até amanhã.

-Tchau.

Alice foi para casa e jantou com a mãe, já que seu pai estava de plantão naquela noite.

Foi dormir mais cedo do que costumava para garantir que estivesse bem descansada no dia seguinte.

**X-X-X**

Jasper estava assistindo Law & Order quando ouviu alguém tocar a campainha.

Ele atendeu e era Victoria, uma das advogadas do escritório.

-Olá, Victoria. Entre.

-Você está ocupado? – Perguntou Victoria.

-Não. Pode falar.

-Jasper. Eu vim aqui com o pretexto de te mostrar as minhas alegações em um caso, mas a verdade é que eu vim aqui com o único objetivo de te ver. – Disse ela apaixonada.

-Como assim? – Falou Jasper, claramente surpreso.

-Não se faça de idiota! Você nunca reparou o jeito que eu te olho ou como eu não consigo parar de sorrir quando você está perto? E você sempre foi tão gentil comigo e eu achei que...

-Victoria, isso se chama educação! – Argumentou Jasper, permanecendo calmo.

-Educação? Você vive no passado. Eu te amo, Jasper! E não me importo se você ainda ama a Maria. Eu posso mudar isso! – Ela gritou.

-Não gaste seu tempo falando isso. Eu jamais seria capaz de entrar em um relacionamento em que não há amor.

-Se é assim que você quer, então assim será.

Victoria saiu correndo do apartamento, deixando Jasper extremamente chocado, já que nunca tinha imaginado o que ela sentia por ele.

**X-X-X**

Alice acordou exultante.

Estava feliz porque iria realizar um sonho de tanto tempo.

Vestiu-se com uma saia preta até a altura do joelho e uma blusa de cetim cor-de-rosa. Nos pés, usava um sapato preto salto 13.

Dirigiu até o Fórum com seu Mini Cooper, presente dos seus pais de formatura.

Encontrou Jasper na porta do Fórum.

-Preparada? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

-Mais do que nunca. – Respondeu confiante.

-Você está muito elegante.

-Obrigada! Você também.

Ele vestia um terno preto com um corte elegante que parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ele e uma camisa branca com uma gravata vermelha.

-Você vai estar lá na audiência comigo, não é, Jasper?

-Claro, Alice.

Jasper sentou-se na área destinada às pessoas que querem assistir à audiência e posicionou-se na área da defesa.

-Processo número 3465723. Povo contra George Johnson. Audiência de Fiança.

Alice tinha a impressão que seu coração iria saltar para fora do peito.

-Promotoria? – Perguntou o juiz.

- Pedimos prisão preventiva, Excelência, devido à natureza do crime.

-Defesa?

- Pedimos fiança de US$ 100 mil, Excelência. O réu tem laços fortes com a comunidade, sua família inteira mora em Nova Iorque e a Polícia confiscou seu passaporte.

-Fiança estipulada em US$ 100 mil. – Falou o juiz.

Alice não se continha de tanta alegria.

-Obrigado. – Exclamou o réu.

-Não há de quê, Sr. Johnson. – Respondeu Alice.

Alice encontrou Jasper, que também estava muito contente.

-Parabéns, Alice. Eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria!

-Obrigada pela confiança, Jasper.

Os dois caminharam para fora do Tribunal e Alice não se conteve e abraçou Jasper, que retribuiu o abraço um pouco envergonhado.

-Desculpe. – Falou Alice soltando-se dele. – É que eu estou tão feliz que eu precisava abraçar alguém.

-Não tem problema! Não há razão para se desculpar.

Os dois desciam as escadas do Fórum e Alice tomava muito cuidado, por causa do salto.

- Precisa de ajuda? Como você consegue andar com um salto desses?

-Não, obrigada. Depois de anos de prática, eles viraram meus melhores amigos.

Jasper riu.

-Você ri porque nunca precisou deles para não se sentir uma criança. Quanto você mede? – Perguntou Alice.

-1,88. – Respondeu naturalmente.

-30 centímetros a mais do que eu. –Falou Alice.

Cada um voltou ao escritório no seu próprio carro.

Rosalie esperava por Alice na mesa dela.

-Allie! Parabéns! Jasper me mandou uma mensagem contando o veredicto. – Disse Rosalie abraçando a amiga.

-Obrigada, Rose!

-Eu já gostaria de aproveitar e convidá-la para o nosso Baile. – Falou uma alegre Rosalie.

-Como esse baile funciona? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Todos os funcionários da Hale Advogados se vestem com roupas de gala e nós dançamos a noite toda, como antigamente. Já é uma tradição no escritório.

-Parece ótimo. – Falou Alice, empolgada.

-Garanto que é ótimo. Você pode ir comigo me ajudar a escolher meu vestido?

-Claro! E você já aproveita e me ajuda a escolher o meu!

-Sem dúvida. Com licença, mas o dever me chama.

-Até mais.

Alice recebeu novos processos e começou a trabalhar neles. Para alguns, mexer com papeis por tanto tempo poderia parecer chato, mas para ela, era um sonho que virou realidade.

**N/A:** Como estava o capítulo?

Eu tentei mostrar para vocês um pouquinho mais sobre as personagens para que vocês soubessem um pouquinho mais sobre eles.

Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review dizendo como estava.

Até semana que vem!


	4. Revelações

**N/A:**

Olá!

Desculpem-me por não ter postado ontem, gente, mas espero que esse capítulo compense a demora.

Boa leitura!

**X-X-X**

Alice e Rosalie tinham combinado de encontrar-se em um shopping para escolherem seus vestidos para o Baile.

Quando Rosalie chegou, Alice já estava esperando por ela.

As duas se abraçaram.

-Você já estava aqui há muito tempo? – Perguntou Rose.

-Não, acabei de chegar. – Respondeu Alice.

As duas olharam asa vitrines das luxuosas lojas até que Alice viu um vestido que a encantou.

-Rosalie, esse vestido é perfeito! – Falou Alice empolgada.

-É lindo! – Concordou Rosalie.

O vestido era azul–marinho, do tipo tomara-que-caia com paetês até a cintura, depois ele se abria em vários gomos de seda.

As duas entraram na loja.

-Olá! – Disse a funcionária.

-Oi! – As duas responderam.

-Eu gostaria de provar aquele vestido azul da vitrine. – Disse Alice.

-Eu já trago ele. – A funcionária respondeu.

Enquanto Alice provava seu vestido, Rosalie olhava os modelos da loja.

-Rose, venha ver! – Gritou Alice.

O vestido tinha ficado perfeito para ela.

-Está lindo! –Falou Rosalie com sinceridade.

-Eu amei! – Exclamou Alice. – Eu vou levá-lo.

Após pagarem, as duas olharam mais algumas lojas até que Rosalie viu um vestido que gostou.

-Allie, esse vestido precisa ser meu! –Disse Rosalie, fingindo desespero.

O vestido era rosa claro, tomara-que-caia e justo até os joelhos, onde uma cauda do estilo sereia se abria. Ele era todo bordado.

Elas entraram na loja e após provar o vestido, Rosalie comprou-o.

-Alice, eu estou indo para a casa dos meus pais, você gostaria de vir comigo? – Convidou Rosalie.

-Não seria um incômodo? – Perguntou Alice temerosa.

-Claro que não, Alice. Os meus pais querem muito conhecê-la e eles mesmos me disseram que podíamos convidar você quando quiséssemos. Além disso, Jasper também estará lá e você também vai conhecer Emmett.

A simples menção do nome de Jasper fez com que Alice sentisse borboletas no estômago. Ultimamente isso tinha acontecido bastante e ela preferia não pensar no que isso significava.

-Tudo bem, então. – Concordou Alice.

As duas foram até o estacionamento do shopping e pegaram os seus carros.

Rosalie foi guiando Alice pelas ruas de Nova Iorque até chegarem a uma casa que parecia pertencer a contos de fadas.

A casa era grande e imponente, com grandes colunas ornamentadas e era cercada por vários jardins bem cuidados e por um roseiral ao lado.

Ao desembarcarem, Alice mostrou seu encantamento à Rosalie.

-Rose, que lugar lindo! Você cresceu aqui? – Indagou Alice maravilhada.

-Cresci. – Respondeu Rosalie. – Venha, vamos entrar.

Quando entraram, Jasper, os pais deles e Emmett estavam conversando animadamente em um enorme sofá.

Mas ela não pôde deixar de reparar em Jasper. Ele estava bem mais informal do que ela costumava vê-lo. Usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa pólo branca. Na opinião dela, estava mais lindo do que nunca.

-Olá! – Disse Rosalie. –Viu mãe, eu trouxe a Alice! – Falou em tom de brincadeira. – Alice, essa é a minha mãe, Abigail. Mãe, essa é a Alice.

Abigail abraçou Alice e beijou-a na face.

Ela era uma mulher muito bonita e bem parecida com os filhos. Não aparentava ter seus 52 anos.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, querida. Meus filhos me falaram muito bem de você. – Exclamou muito feliz.

-O prazer é meu. Seus filhos sempre falam da senhora em termos maravilhosos. – Disse Alice sinceramente.

-Você é exatamente a anjinha que os meus filhos descreveram. – Falou Abigail sorrindo.

-Fico lisonjeada com o elogio, obrigada! – Disse Alice um pouco envergonhada.

-Alice, este é o meu pai, John. Pai, esta é a Alice.

-É uma honra conhecer o senhor, Dr. Hale. – Adiantou-se Alice.

John Hale além de fundador da Hale Advogados é um dos juristas mais famosos dos Estados Unidos. Alice sempre admirou o seu trabalho e durante a faculdade utilizou muitos dos seus livros.

-Imagine, Alice. Eu é que estou honrado por conhecer você. Além de uma mente brilhante, você tem um coração de ouro. Você é uma garota muito especial e eu mesmo gostaria de dizer-lhe que nós da Hale Advogados estamos orgulhosos e honrados por você ter nos escolhido. – Disse John abraçando-a.

-Obrigada. – Falou Alice emocionada. – Saiba que eu estou muito feliz no escritório.

-Que bom. –Disse John.

-Allie, este é o meu marido Emmett. – Apresentou Rosalie.

Alice parecia uma criança ao lado de Emmett.

-Olá! –Falou Emmett animadamente e dando um abraço de urso. – Depois de tanto ouvir Rose falar de você, eu sinto que já somos amigos faz tempo.

-Sabe que eu tenho a mesma impressão? – Disse Alice rindo.

Finalmente Jasper veio cumprimentá-la com um beijo na face.

-Bom dia! –Ele falou naquela voz que sempre fazia com que o coração de Alice acelerasse.

-Bom dia! – Respondeu.

Cada vez que eles se tocavam, mesmo que por mero acidente, Alice sentia um arrepio que passava pela sua espinha.

Ela preferiu parar de pensar nisso.

Todos se sentaram novamente no sofá e voltaram a conversar.

Eles eram muito animados e Alice sentia como se fizesse parte daquela família devido ao carinho com que a acolheram.

-Vocês acharam os vestidos? – Perguntou Jasper.

-Sim, achamos. – Respondeu Alice.

-E você, Rosie, achou o certo? – Indagou Emmett.

-Achei, Emm. – Respondeu Rosalie.

Alice não entendeu a pergunta.

-É que no ano passado, Rosalie quase teve um ataque porque ela comprou trens vestidos e não gostou de nenhum. – Explicou Emmett. – Eu e Jasper ficamos ouvindo seus lamentos até que dois dias antes do Baile ela achou o vestido.

-Não foi bem assim! – Defendeu-se Rosalie.

-Desculpe, Rose, mas foi. – Confirmou Jasper.

-O almoço está pronto! – Chamou Abigail.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e Alice acabou sentando-se entre Rosalie e Jasper.

Rosalie estava conversando com Emmett, então Alice acabou conversando com Jasper.

-Sua mãe que cuida de todas aquelas rosas? – Perguntou Alice.

-Sim. – Respondeu Jasper. – Desde que eu era criança ela planta e cultiva as rosas. É uma paixão dela.

-São lindas. – Falou Alice.

-É verdade. – Concordou Jasper. – Se você quiser depois nós pedimos a ela para te mostrá-las.

-Eu adoraria.

Todos almoçaram tranquilamente e enquanto Emmett, Rosalie e John iam assistir a um filme, Alice ofereceu-se para ajudar com a louça, mas Abigail recusou.

-Obrigada, Alice, mas vou colocar tudo na máquina.

-Mãe, você pode mostrar as suas rosas para Alice? – Perguntou Jasper.

-Claro! – Falou Abigail, que adorava mostrá-las.

Os três foram até o lado de fora da casa, onde ficava o canteiro de rosas e mais para trás, Alice pôde perceber que havia uma bela piscina.

Abigail explicava detalhadamente sobre cada tipo diferente de rosa que tinha e respondia atenciosamente às perguntas de Alice.

Alice ficou impressionada com a quantidade de cores diferentes de rosas que ela tinha e encantou-se com uma rosa cor pink com branco.

-D. Abigail, essa rosa é maravilhosa! Eu nunca tinha visto uma tão linda! – Falou Alice maravilhada.

-Concordo que ela é linda. Jaspe pegue um dos alicates para mim e corte um botão, por favor?

Jasper cortou cuidadosamente uma das rosas.

-Agora dê para Alice. – Instruiu Abigail.

Jasper sentiu-se em uma sensação estranha, porque a única mulher que costumava receber flores dele era sua esposa e foi impossível não pensar nela naquele momento.

Ele entregou a flor para Alice, que educadamente agradeceu.

-Jasper, eu vou lá dentro preparar a sobremesa. Enquanto isso mostre o resto da casa para Alice. – Falou Abigail.

Jasper e Alice dirigiam-se para a área da piscina.

-Jasper, desculpe-me, eu não queria causar nenhuma situação embaraçosa. – Desculpou-se Alice sinceramente.

-Não é por isso, Alice. Eu acho que já está na hora de você saber algumas coisas.

Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa ao lado da piscina.

-Você já deve ter ouvido alguns comentários sobre a minha esposa, certo?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Não sei exatamente o que você ouviu, mas a história é a seguinte:

" Nós nos casamos muito novos. Nós tínhamos dezenove anos e fomos com um grupo de amigos para Las Vegas e enquanto nós passávamos em frente a uma das várias capelas famosas da região nós tivemos a súbita ideia de nos casarmos. Em uma tarde nós arrumamos um terno para mim e um vestido para ela. Durante o casamento, só estávamos nós, nossos amigos e o padre. Lógico que quando nós voltamos para casa com alianças nos dedos minha mãe não sabia se enlouquecia por não termos falado nada ou se chorava de felicidade por ter um filho casado.

Nós éramos felizes juntos. Mais do que eu achava que era possível. Até que 6 anos depois do nosso casamento eu recebo uma ligação da Polícia dizendo que houve um acidente e pedindo que eu fosse até a Delegacia.

Eu não consigo nem descrever como foi horrível ouvir o policial contar como ela perdeu o controle do carro e capotou. Os paramédicos tentaram reanimá-la, mas sem sucesso.

Isso aconteceu há cinco anos e eu ainda tenho a impressão que foi ontem."

Alice jamais teria imaginado que alguém tão jovem como ele poderia ter enfrentado algo assim.

Alice abraçou-o e ficaram assim por um longo período.

-Obrigada por ter me contado. – Falou Alice suavemente.

-Eu é que agradeço, foi bom falar isso para você.

Os dois perceberam que isso significava uma nova etapa na amizade deles.

Os dois entraram na casa e Alice percebeu como a tarde tinha passado rápido e que tinha que ir embora.

Despediu-se de todos, que disseram para ela vir mais vezes almoçar ou jantar com eles.

Chegando em casa, viu que seus pais tinham saído e encontrou um bilhete dizendo: _" Fomos na casa do Edward. Encontre-nos lá para o jantar." _

Alice tomou banho e depois se deitou na cama e ficou pensando como Jasper era o homem mais gentil, cavalheiro, inteligente e amável que ela conhecia.

Ela sempre fez um esforço para não se namorar ou se interessar por alguém enquanto tinha outros planos. Simplesmente não namorou quando tinha provas difíceis no Ensino Médio, quando entrou na faculdade ou quando tinha na sua grade de horários uma matéria difícil. E isso sempre funcionou muito bem para ela.

Sempre pensou que quando ficasse mais velha poderia finalmente pensar em amar alguém, casar e pensar em construir uma família.

Não conseguia acreditar que tinha se apaixonado por Jasper Hale.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:**

Modéstia à parte, eu amei esse capítulo.

Agora vocês finalmente sabem a história completa do Jasper e espero que comentem para dizerem o que acharam.

Eu também pude mostrar um pouquinho mais sobre a personalidade da Alice para vocês.

A Alice finalmente descobriu que está apaixonada.

Eu juro que vai ser extremamente fofo quando eles ficarem juntos, mas ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos.

Pessoal, vocês leem a fic e não deixam review! Isso é muito chato para quem escreve! Vamos deixar review, okay?

Beijos!


	5. Brincadeiras

**N/A:** Oi, gente!

Mais um capítulo para vocês.

Esse capítulo está uma graça, espero mesmo que gostem!

Esse capítulo é dedicado a todas que comentaram, vocês são umas fofas!

Boa leitura.

**X-X-X**

Alice chegou à Hale Advogados e subiu sozinha no elevador. Caminhou rapidamente até a sala de Jasper, com seus saltos fazendo barulho no chão do escritório. Bateu à porta e ouviu um "Entre!".

-Então? – Jasper perguntou ansioso enquanto estava recostado em sua cadeira.

-O juiz acatou o pedido de absolvição por falta de provas! – Despejou uma agitada e feliz Alice.

-Eu sabia que você iria arrasar, Alice. – Falou Jasper em tom orgulhoso e abraçou-a.

Alice sentiu que tudo estava bem quando percebeu os braços fortes de Jasper ao seu redor. Mas a sensação durou pouco, porque ele rapidamente voltou ao seu lugar.

-Acho que eu nunca fiquei tão preocupada, Jasper. O futuro de uma outra pessoa dependia das minhas ações e palavras naquele momento. – Confidenciou Alice.

Ela sentou-se em uma das cadeiras na frente da mesa de Jasper e cruzou as mãos no colo.

-Serei sincero: Essa sensação não muda nunca. A única diferença é que com o tempo você ganha experiência e seu trabalho fica melhor, então sua preocupação diminui um pouco. – Disse ele olhando nos olhos de Alice.

Às vezes Alice achava que poderia se perder na imensidão daqueles olhos azuis da cor do mar. Ela era capaz de ver o jovem que ele um dia fora e o homem que havia se tornado. Ele era lindo por fora e ainda era mais bonito por dentro e ela nunca cansaria de dizer isso.

-Acho que eu tenho trabalho a fazer. – Falou Alice quebrando o transe entre os dois.

-Sim. Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou à disposição. – Disse educadamente.

-Obrigada. – Alice respondeu e saiu da sala.

Sentou-se à sua mesa e pegou um dos processos para trabalhar. Era um processo que na opinião dela era bem fácil, envolvia uma disputa por herança e após lê-lo atentamente, começou a escrever a petição.

-Olá. – Falou uma voz ao lado de Alice.

Ela levantou os olhos e era Victoria Hopkins, uma das advogadas associadas do escritório.

-Olá, Dra. Hopkins. Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

-Acho que não, querida. – Falou sarcasticamente. – Trabalhando em algo difícil?

-Não, é só um processo sobre disputa de herança, mas nada muito complicado. – Disse Alice.

-Jasper me falou sobre o processo que você ganhou hoje... – Ela deixou a frase no ar.

-É mesmo? – Falou Alice.

-Sabe, Alice, – Disse Victoria em tom de confidência – eu já fui uma advogada recém contratada e eu também adorava cada segundo, até que logo outra contratada veio e eu parei de ser mimada pelo chefe, então aproveite bem enquanto o seu reinado de princesa do escritório dura.

-Eu não preciso de mimos do chefe ou de reinado de princesa, Victoria. Eu já sou bem grandinha para cuidar de mim mesma sem maiores benefícios. E se você não está contente aqui, porque não procura outro escritório? – Retrucou Alice.

Victoria foi para a sua mesa rapidamente sem responder ao comentário.

Alice sempre detestou pessoas invejosas. Talvez porque tenha convivido com esse tipo de pessoa por toda a sua vida. Desde criança conseguia perceber que várias pessoas se aproximavam dela por causa da sua família. Alice teve a sorte de nascer em uma família rica, mas nunca se aproveitou deste fato para conseguir algo na vida. Tinha orgulho de dizer que entrou para Harvard e para o escritório sem a ajuda do pai, que tinha conquistado tudo por conta própria. Ela queria ser reconhecida por ser Alice, e não por ser Alice Cullen.

Alice continuou redigindo a petição e ao terminá-la, percebeu que já era a hora de ir embora.

Ela decidiu ler apenas o começo de um outro processo. Tirou os sapatos de salto 13, que começaram a machucar seus pés e colocou-os ao lado de sua mesa. Alice empolgou-se com o processo e já anotou em uma folha detalhes importantes para apelar da decisão do juiz.

-Alice? – Falou Jasper suavemente e tocou o ombro dela de leve.

Alice deu um grito e colocou a mão no peito devido ao susto que levou.

-Desculpe-me, não era minha intenção assustá-la. – Disse Jasper.

-Desculpas aceitas. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não acredito que você está trabalhando até essa hora. – Jasper fingiu irritação.

-É que eu acabei me empolgando e não percebi que já eram – ela consultou o relógio – 19h30min.

Alice levantou-se e começou a explicar empolgadamente o processo no qual estava trabalhando.

-Meu Deus, nunca mais fico sem salto perto de você! – Exclamou Alice ao perceber a enorme diferença de altura entre os dois.

Os dois caíram na risada enquanto ela rapidamente colocava o sapato de volta e ela pegava sua pasta.

-Viu? Bem melhor! – Disse ela apontando para o salto.

-Acho que você ainda continua bem mais baixa do que eu. – Falou Jasper em tom de brincadeira e iam a caminho do elevador.

-Idiota! – Retrucou rindo.

-Como você consegue andar com esses saltos 13? – Perguntou Jasper com curiosidade.

-Como você sabia que era salto 13? – Falou Alice, ignorando a pergunta dele.

-Era mesmo 13? – Jasper não conteve a risada. – Eu chutei.

-Era. – Confirmou Alice.

Os dois riram novamente e era impossível não perceber como eles se davam bem e que havia uma alegria genuína quando estavam juntos.

-Você parece cansado. – Comentou Alice.

-Nada que eu banho de piscina não resolva. – Falou Jasper tranquilamente.

-Você nada? – Ela parecia surpresa.

-Sim. Tento nadar pelo menos 30 min por dia.

Ela nunca tinha percebido, mas era lógico que ele praticasse algum esporte. Ele tinha um corpo de atleta e os ombros largos, típicos de quem nada.

Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, os dois se despediram e cada um entrou no seu carro e seguiu até a casa de seu irmão Edward.

**X-X-X**

Alice foi a última a chegar à casa de Edward e Bella.

-Olá! – Alice cumprimentou enquanto entrava na casa do irmão e da cunhada.

-Oi! – Bella foi a primeira a ir falar com Alice.

-E aí, baixinha? – Disse Edward abraçando carinhosamente a irmã.

-Olá, _Edward._ – Respondeu Alice.

Edward seguiu a carreira do pai e também era médico e Bella era dona de uma famosa confeitaria na cidade.

Alice e Bella tornaram-se grandes amigas e aos poucos passaram a considerarem-se como irmãs.

-Filha, achei que você não vinha! – Exclamou Esme.

-Desculpa, é que eu perdi a noção do tempo. – Falou Alice.

- Não tem problema, é que ficamos preocupados. – Disse Carlisle abraçando a filha.

Bella já tinha colocado o jantar na mesa, então todos foram comer.

Enquanto Alice, Bella e Esme colocavam a louça na lavadora, Carlisle e Edward assistiam futebol.

-Vou deixar vocês duas conversarem... – Falou Esme com um sorriso e foi sentar-se com Edward e Carlisle.

As duas amigas foram até o escritório da casa, que ficava no andar superior para poderem conversar sem serem ouvidas.

-Bella. Eu não sei nem por onde começar. – Disse Alice após sentar-se em uma das poltronas giratórias de frente para Bella.

-Alice, você sabe que eu jamais te julgaria. Você pode me contar qualquer coisa. – Falou Bella.

-Eu sei. – Confirmou Alice. – Eu não queria gostar de ninguém, Bella. Eu estava tão certa de que isso ainda demoraria anos para acontecer e agora é impossível voltar atrás. E quanto mais eu penso, mais confuso tudo fica. Algumas vezes eu penso que seria melhor se nada disso tivesse acontecido, mas quando nós estamos juntos, é tudo tão perfeito que a única coisa que eu não penso em mais nada.

-Allie, você está apaixonada! – Comemorou Bella.

-Mas eu não deveria estar! Ele ama a falecida esposa e do jeito que ele fala, ele acredita que nunca mais vai amar. – Alice estava tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair de seus olhos.

-Todos nós achamos que nunca mais vamos nos apaixonar até que nos apaixonamos. É sempre assim. Você é maravilhosa, Alice. Se ele não perceber isso, então ele é um idiota. – Falou sinceramente.

-Então por que eu tenho a impressão de que é errado?

-Jamais fale isso, Alice! Não tem nada de errado nisso! Ele não é mais casado, ele jurou "até que a morte nos separe." Ninguém espera que algo assim aconteça, mas infelizmente aconteceu e ele tem todo o direito de reconstruir a vida dele, se for isso o que ele quiser.

-Desculpe, Bella. Eu estou bancando a idiota, não é? Eu jurei para mim mesma que jamais choraria por causa de um cara e aqui estou eu, borrando toda a minha maquiagem.

-Claro que não. Vai dar tudo certo, Alice! O que for para ser, será. Pense assim e lembre-se sempre que quando o amor é verdadeiro, nada pode impedi-lo.

As duas se abraçaram e depois de enxugar as lágrimas, elas desceram até a sala para assistir o jogo em família.

**X-X-X**

Jasper amava morar em Nova Iorque, mas detestava o trânsito.

Ele chegou ao prédio quase uma hora depois de ter saído do escritório, mas nem o trânsito era capaz de estressá-lo hoje.

Ele subiu até o segundo andar da cobertura, onde ficava seu quarto e tirou o terno e colocou uma sunga preta própria para natação.

Pulou na piscina e ao sentir sua pele em contato com a água, sentiu seus músculos finalmente relaxarem após um dia cansativo.

Nadou durante 45 minutos, variando os quatro estilos.

Ele nunca chegou a competir profissionalmente, somente ele e Rosalie apostavam corridas quando eram crianças. Nadar para ele era um hobby, uma diversão que o fazia esquecer de qualquer problema.

Saindo da piscina, enxugou rapidamente o corpo para não molhar o apartamento e foi tomar um banho de chuveiro.

Colocou uma bermuda e ficou sem camisa enquanto fazia a barba. Seu abdome continuava reto e até mais musculoso do que quando era mais novo. Seus braços eram fortes, mas nada exagerado. Ele praticava exercícios com o intuito de permanecer saudável, já que via o aprimoramento físico como uma consequência de manter-se saudável.

Geralmente sua mãe mandava vários tipos de comida congelada para que ele não precisasse cozinhar, já que só sabia fazer na cozinha as coisas mais básicas.

Ele descongelou um pote de sopa e preparou pãezinhos torrados com queijo e tomate.

Assistiu um pedaço do noticiário que estava passando.

Ao abrir uma das gavetas ao lado da sua cama para guardar os controles da televisão, ele pegou na mão a caixinha onde havia guardado as suas alianças. Ele decidiu não abri-la naquele momento.

Ele pegou um dos livros que estava lendo, uma ficção, e deitou-se.

Como estava cansado, acabou pegando no sono enquanto lia, sem saber que povoava os pensamentos de Alice.

**X-X-X**

**N/A: **Oi de novo!

Como estava o capítulo?

Pessoal, é sério, vamos deixar reviews! Tem bastante gente lendo a fic, mas não estão deixando comentários, então fica difícil eu saber o que estão achando, se está bom ou não, o que tem que mudar, essas coisas...

Mas também tem um pessoalzinho muito maravilhoso que está deixando umas reviews muito fofas e que realmente fazem com que eu tenha vontade de escrever. Vou responder as reviews de vocês:

**Lorena: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu não sei se eu consigo escrever um POV pensando como o Jasper, mas nesse capítulo eu tentei colocar um pouquinho da opinião dele, espero que tenha gostado!

**Joana Patricia: **Fico feliz que gostou do capítulo! Continue sempre comentando.

**Bru Moraes: **Bru, é uma honra que você tenha vindo ver a minha história. Você é a "diva das fics" e eu quero muito um dia escrever como você! Claro que você pode me chamar de Aninha! Obrigada pelas dicas, vou tentar fazer isso que você recomendou. Beijos!

**JMouncher****: **Olá! Obrigada de coração pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos!


	6. Baile

**N/A: **Oi gente!

Desculpem-me pela demora para postar, mas realmente não tive tempo.

O capítulo está super fofo. Espero que gostem!

**X-X-X**

O dia do Baile da Hale Advogados finalmente havia chegado.

Alice corria de um lado para o outro do quarto em busca de brincos e aneis. Bella estava ajudando a cunhada a se arrumar para a festa. Já tinha arrumado seu sedoso cabelo em um coque e feito uma maquiagem suave e delicada em Alice.

-Acho que estou pronta. – Disse Alice após calçar altíssimos sapatos de salto pretos.

-Você está linda. – Elogiou Bella.

Carlisle e Esme estavam na sala de estar enquanto Bella ajudava Alice a descer as escadas.

-Filha, você está magnífica. – Falou Esme admirada.

-Não tenho certeza se você pode sair quando está tão linda. – Brincou Carlisle.

-Pai! – Censurou Alice enquanto o abraçava.

-Divirta-se. – Desejou Esme.

-E não volte para casa muito tarde. – Completou Carlisle.

-Pode deixar. – Respondeu Alice.

Alice pegou o seu carro e dirigiu até o The Plaza, um dos mais famosos salões de festas de Nova York.

Entrando no salão, a decoração era de extremo bom gosto e a música suave ecoava pelas paredes do local.

Avistou Rosalie e Jasper com os pais ao fundo do salão e foi até lá cumprimentá-los.

-Allie, que bom que você veio! – Cumprimentou Rosalie.

Ela estava maravilhosa com o seu vestido e o longo cabelo preso em uma trança.

-Eu não poderia perder esta festa. – Falou Alice.

-Como vai? – Perguntou Jasper, olhando-a com seus profundos olhos azuis.

Alice precisou esforçar-se para continuar respirando ao vê-lo. Ele estava com um smoking bem alinhado e que servia perfeitamente para ele. Seu cabelo, sempre com ondas revoltas, desta vez estava bem penteado.

-Bem, obrigada. – Respondeu Alice.

-Você está linda, querida. – Elogiou Abbie.

-A senhora também. – Disse Alice com sinceridade.

-Agora a festa está completa. – Falou John.

-Imagine, Sr. Hale, é bondade sua.

Após cumprimentá-los, Alice seguiu para a mesa com o seu nome, junto com outras associadas do escritório.

Após jantarem, o DJ colocou músicas mais animadas para que as pessoas pudessem dançar e logo o salão estava cheio de casais dançando.

Rosalie caminhou até a mesa de Alice e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Emmett não vem? – Perguntou Alice.

-Vem, mas ele estava no hospital, então primeiro passou em casa para tomar banho. – Explicou Rosalie.

-Ah.

-Eu sou apaixonada por esses bailes. Venho em todos desde que eu era criança. – Falou Rosalie nostálgica.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. Eles são sempre maravilhosos, principalmente depois que eu casei com o Emmett. – Disse com olhar apaixonado e inconscientemente mexendo na aliança.

Alice sorriu e perguntou-se se um dia poderia contar a _sua _história de amor.

-Vamos dar uma volta. – Falou Rosalie, já puxando a amiga com ela.

As duas caminharam para fora do salão principal e sentaram-se em um sofá na entrada do local.

-Então, por que sair do salão? – Indagou Alice, confusa.

-Porque eu quero te dizer algo que não posso dizer lá dentro.

-Então diga. – Falou Alice.

-Eu sei que você está apaixonada pelo meu irmão. – Disse Rosalie.

Alice levou um susto e pensou que se coração saltaria para fora do peito.

-Como assim, Rose? – Falou assustada.

-Allie, eu sou sua amiga e não estou te julgando.

-Como você descobriu? – Perguntou Alice.

- Pelo modo como você olha para ele ou como sorri com qualquer coisa besta que ele faça ou fale, como você não consegue tirar o olho dele, mesmo em uma sala cheia. Eu poderia ficar horas citando... – Respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu sou tão indiscreta?

-Não, só está amando. É completamente normal. Eu faço a mesma coisa o tempo todo. – Disse Rosalie.

-Eu sei que eu não devia, Rose. Eu sei que nós dois não temos nada a ver um com o outro e sei que ele não procurando um novo amor e que é impossível que nós fiquemos juntos um dia, mas nada disso faz com que eu pare de pensar nele.

-Alice, nunca diga que é impossível.

-Por quê?

-Deixa eu te contar uma história. Eu tinha 18 anos e eu estudava na Columbia. Era um pouco antes do Natal e a cidade estava cheio de oficiais das Forças Armadas. Aqui em Nova York, nessa época, a cidade fica cheia de neve e eu estava andando pelas ruas e escorreguei no gelo. Por sorte, um gentil tenente da Marinha veio me ajudar e disse que era médico. Ele verificou meu tornozelo e disse que não estava quebrado. Ele insistiu em ir comigo de táxi para casa e no caminho me contou que se chamava Emmett e que era médico da Marinha e que estava em uma base na França. Ele tinha sido tão atencioso que nós combinamos de nos encontrar de novo. Nos encontramos várias vezes, e eu descobri que estava apaixonada por aquele rapaz que era 8 anos mais velho do que eu e que precisava voltar para França em uma semana. Ele jurou para mim que quando seu alistamento terminasse, ele voltaria para Nova York e se casaria comigo. Estamos juntos até hoje.

-Rosalie, que história linda! – Falou Alice emocionada.

-É verdadeira, Alice. Então, não desista dele. Ele é a melhor pessoa por quem você podia ter se apaixonado, eu te garanto. Continue sonhando.

-Obrigada, Rose.

As duas amigas se abraçaram e quando estavam chegando no salão do Baile, perceberam que Emmett estava bem atrás delas.

-Vão dançar. Eu estou indo para minha mesa. – Disse Alice para Rosalie e Emmett.

Alice sentou-se na mesa vazia, observando os casais na pista de dança.

**X-X-X**

Ela estava linda.

Jasper não era cego e percebeu que Alice era a mais bonita do salão. Não somente pela beleza física, mas ele adorava o jeito como ela sorria e o som caloroso de sua risada. Gostava como ela conseguia responder à altura suas provocações.

Ele tomou coragem e após pensar milhares de vezes, decidiu ir até a mesa onde ela estava sentada.

-Não quer dançar? – Perguntou Jasper.

-Não tenho par. – Respondeu Alice.

-Não seja por isso. – Falou ele com um sorriso. – A senhorita me concederia essa dança?

-Claro. – Disse com um sorriso.

Os dois foram até a pista de dança de mãos dadas e ao chegarem no meio do salão, ele colocou as mãos suavemente na cintura dela, enquanto ela segurava sua nuca.

Os dois queriam conversar, mas não sabiam o que falar um para o outro.

-Você dança bem. – Comentou Alice, surpresa.

-Isso te surpreende?

-Muito. Não tinha a menor ideia de que você dançava.

Os dois moviam-se lentamente ao som de uma música romântica ao fundo, mas o mundo parecia ter parado enquanto os dois estavam ali, juntos. Nada mais importava naquele momento. Os olhos fixos um no outro se recusavam a perder a pessoa à frente de vista.

Jasper admirou os olhos castanho escuro de Alice, o modo como um fio de cabelo solto se desprendia de seu penteado e de como a sua boca pequena e delicada era encantadora.

O transe foi quebrado quando o DJ anunciou que trocariam de ritmo para Salsa.

Os dois se olharam novamente.

-Me diz que você não dança Salsa também. – Suplicou Alice, brincando.

-Como você adivinhou? – Falou Jasper, rindo.

-Eu não sei dançar esse ritmo. – Disse Alice.

-Tudo bem, eu te ensino.

**X-X-X**

Alice e Jasper passaram a noite toda na pista de dança e só deixaram o salão às 05h30min da manhã, quando todos estavam indo embora.

-Sério, nunca vou tirar da minha mente você tentando dançar Salsa. Você _rebolando. _– Falou Alice, caindo na risada novamente.

-OK, Alice. Já percebi que você nunca vai parar de falar nisso.

Alice tremeu de frio enquanto eles iam até o estacionamento.

Jasper estava tirando o paletó, mas foi interrompido por Alice. – Não precisa, Jasper, meu carro já está aqui.

-Bom final de semana, Jasper. – Falou Alice, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

-Para você também. – Respondeu ele, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Alice chegou rapidamente em casa e após colocar pijama, lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, foi deitar-se.

Não conseguia pegar no sono, tampouco esquecer a sensação das mãos dele em sua cintura, da maciez da boca dele no seu rosto e do seu perfume maravilhoso.

Após algum tempo, adormeceu com o rosto dele em sua mente.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:** Como estava o capítulo?

Pessoal, eu tenho recebido poucas reviews, então fica complicado saber o que vocês estão achando, o que tem que mudar, o que deve continuar, o que vocês esperam que aconteça. Então, VAMOS COMENTAR!

Eu adorei esse capítulo. Eu sei que ele ficou curto, mas eu o achei muito lindo. O que vocês acharam da história da Rose e do Emm?

Continuem acompanhando a fic, que no próximo capítulo tem surpresas...

Beijos!


	7. Dallas

**N/A:** Oi gente!

Desculpem-me pela demora, mas eu deixei um capítulo super fofo para compensar.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, vocês deixam os meus dias mais felizes com algumas palavrinhas.

Boa leitura!

**X-X-X**

_Alguns meses depois..._

Como podemos definir o amor?

Como podemos saber se o que sentimos é amor?

Para ele, amor era quando não havia um segundo em que você parasse de pensar nela, ou a cada vez que ela sorrisse, um sorriso brotava nos lábios dele.

Até mesmo o que outros poderiam considerar defeitos, ele adorava. Adorava como ela era insistente e não desistia até que finalmente concordassem com ela, ou que ela sempre achava estar certa... Tudo isso complementava a personalidade dela e a tornava ela mesma... _Alice._ A mulher que ele amava.

**X-X-X**

-Jasper, onde você está? – Falava uma irritada Rosalie.

Rosalie e Alice estavam no aeroporto John F. Kennedy esperando um vôo para Dallas.

-Quase chegando. Peguei trânsito, Rose! – Explicou-se.

-Nosso vôo sai em uma hora! – Rosalie andava de um lado para o outro na sala de embarque.

-Cheguei. Vou fazer o check-in e já encontro vocês. – Falou, já desligando o telefone.

-Sempre atrasado. –Reclamou Rosalie. – Eu amo meu irmão, mas esses atrasos me deixam louca.

-Calma, Rose. – Riu Alice.

Jasper apareceu dez minutos depois. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca, que realçava seu peito musculoso.

-Jasper, eu disse que... –Começou Rosalie.

-Eu sei, Rose. Não precisa falar nada. – Interrompeu Jasper.

-Tudo bem. – Disse Rose e levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

Jasper deu um beijo na bochecha de Alice e ela deve que resistir à vontade de correr os dedos pelo local onde os lábios dele tocaram a pele dela.

Algum tempo depois chamaram o vôo deles e eles se acomodaram confortavelmente nas poltronas do avião.

Eles ficariam apenas três dias em Dallas para resolver assuntos finais da fusão de duas grandes empresas do Texas.

O vôo foi tranquilo e eles chegaram à cidade às 10 horas da manhã.

-Eu estou louca para tomar um banho de piscina. – Falou Rosalie. – Preciso relaxar meus músculos.

-Eu vou com você. – Ofereceu-se Alice.

-Eu também. – Disse Jasper.

Rosalie escondeu um sorrisinho secreto e dirigiu-se ao balcão de check-in.

**X-X-X**

Cada um foi até o seu quarto e combinaram de se encontrar na piscina.

Rosalie foi a primeira a chegar e logo Jasper chegou.

Alguns minutos depois chegou Alice.

-A água está boa? – Perguntou Alice enquanto tentava não olhar para Jasper. Ele estava somente com um calção de banho e ela não conseguia desviar a atenção do abdômen bem definido e dos braços fortes dele.

-Está ótima. – Respondeu Jasper.

Alice deixou o roupão pendurado em uma cadeira na beirada da piscina e foi a vez de Jasper disfarçar a olhada. Ela usava um biquíni branco e estava em plena forma física.

-Já tinha vindo a Dallas, Alice? – Perguntou Jasper.

-Não. – Admitiu Alice. – Conheci Houston e Austin.

-Eu amo Dallas. – Falou Rosalie. – Nós poderíamos dar um passeio hoje de tarde. O que acham?

-Ótimo. – Alice e Jasper falaram juntos, o que provocou gargalhadas nos dois.

Rosalie não conseguia entender por que os dois não ficavam juntos logo, mas no fundo sabia a resposta. Nenhum dos dois gostava de correr riscos e não tinham a menor ideia de que o outro também gostava dele. Para ela era um tormento saber pelos dois lados o que sentiam e não poder falar nada.

Os três almoçaram no próprio hotel e combinaram de passear às 3 da tarde.

Alice foi até o seu quarto e dormiu um pouco. Tomou um banho relaxante e demorado e depois vestiu uma calça jeans _skinny _e uma blusa branca. Optou por sapatilhas em vez de saltos altos, já que sabia que iriam caminhar.

Bateu na porta do quarto de Rosalie e esperou pacientemente a amiga atender.

-Pronta? – Perguntou Alice.

-Allie, vão você e o Jasper, eu estou cansada. Vou dormir mais um pouco.

-Não vai ter graça sem você! – Implorou Alice.

-Sério. Vá se divertir. – Falou Rosalie.

-Tá bom. Tchau.

-Tchau.

Rosalie fechou a porta do quarto com um sorriso no rosto, torcendo para que seu plano desse certo.

**X-X-X**

Jasper já a esperava na recepção do hotel. Ele usava uma calça jeans mais justa e uma camisa pólo azul escuro.

-Rosalie já se arrumou? – Perguntou Jasper.

-Acabei de ir falar com ela. Ela falou que está cansada e que não vai junto.

-Tudo bem. – Falou ele já se encaminhando para a porta.

-Posso saber onde estamos indo?

-Ah, desculpe-me. Dallas tem um dos haras mais bonitos que eu já vi. Pensei que talvez poderíamos ir vê-lo.

-Claro. Você cavalga?

-Alice, eu moro em Nova York, mas não deixei de ser texano. Eu cavalgo desde que era bem pequeno.

-Acho que você terá que me ensinar. – Falou ela. –Eu morro de medo de cair.

-Tudo bem. – Falou ele sorrindo.

Jasper chamou um dos táxis que estavam parados na frente do hotel e os dois entraram o banco traseiro. Ele passou o endereço do local ao taxista.

-É a primeira vez de vocês na cidade? – Perguntou o simpático taxista.

-Eu venho há anos para cá, mas é a primeira vez que ela visita Dallas. – Respondeu Jasper.

-São casados há muito tempo? – O taxista perguntou.

-Nós somos só amigos. – Respondeu Alice ruborizada.

-Que pena. Formariam um belo casal. – Os dois se olharam e acharam melhor não falar nada.

Ao chegarem, Jasper pagou o táxi e os dois seguiram até a entrada do haras.

Jasper escolher uma égua bem mansa chamada Angel.

-Eu tenho que confessar que estou morrendo de medo. – Disse Alice.

-Ela é bem calma. – Falou Jasper acariciando o pêlo do animal. – Vamos fazer assim: Eu dou uma volta primeiro e depois você vem comigo. O que acha?

-Ótimo.

Com uma facilidade incrível, ele colocou todos os equipamentos de segurança e montou em Angel.

Alice assistia maravilhada enquanto ele corria com a égua e passava tranquilamente por cima dos obstáculos.

Depois de completar todo o circuito, ele parou para ajudar Alice a subir também.

Ele ajudou-a primeiro e em seguida subiu.

-Segure-se firme. – Instruiu Jasper.

Alice apertou seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e não conseguiu evitar pensar sobre como era maravilhoso ficar tão perto dele.

Os dois deram várias voltas e passaram uma tarde maravilhosa.

-Foi ótimo, Jasper. Obrigada. – Falou Alice.

-Imagina. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Respondeu ele.

Os dois foram caminhando lentamente pela cidade enquanto Jasper mostrava a ela os pontos turísticos.

Eles pararam em frente a uma bela sorveteria.

-Vamos entrar? – Perguntou Alice.

-Claro. – Disse Jasper, já abrindo a porta de vidro do local e instruindo com a mão para que Alice passasse na frente.

-Obrigada.

Alice pediu um sorvete de casquinha de chocolate e Jasper um de morango. Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa de dois lugares.

- Por que os outros sempre pedem sorvetes que parecem melhores que o meu? – Perguntou Alice fingindo irritação.

-Quer uma mordida? – Ofereceu Jasper.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e quando aproximou sua cabeça do sorvete, Jasper lambuzou a casquinha pelo seu rosto.

-Isso é golpe baixo! – Reclamou Alice, já passando o seu sorvete no rosto dele também.

-Golpe baixo seria isso. – Disse ele passando o sorvete pelo cabelo dela.

-Meu cabelo! Ele está arruinado! – Alice fingiu estar chorando.

Os dois continuaram com a guerrinha até estarem todos sujos.

-Acho que precisamos voltar de táxi. – Concluiu Jasper.

-Com certeza. – Concordou Alice.

**X-X-X**

Quando chegaram no hotel, Jasper foi para o seu quarto e Alice foi até o quarto de Rosalie para contar sobre o passeio.

Rosalie abriu a porta e estava com o rosto vermelho, como se tivesse chorado.

-Rosalie, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Alice preocupada.

-Negativo. De novo. – Falou ela apontando para um exame de gravidez.

-Ah, Rosie. Sinto muito. – Disse Alice enquanto abraçava a amiga.

-Eu já estou acostumada. Já vi tantos desses que virou rotina. – Falou Rosalie.

-Uma hora vai dar certo. Tenho certeza. – Disse Alice confiante.

-Obrigada, Allie.

-Você vai jantar com a gente? – Perguntou Alice.

-Acho que não.

-Tudo bem. – Falou Alice, já saindo do quarto.

Alice ligou para os seus pais para dizer que estava tudo bem e que o vôo tinha sido tranquilo e depois assistiu um pouco de Law & Order.

Alice vestiu uma saia preta e uma blusa de seda azul-marinho e altíssimos sapatos para combinar com a blusa.

Desta vez, Jasper ainda não tinha chegado e ela o aguardou por alguns minutos.

Ele vestia uma calça social com uma camisa de botões azul-clara e um blazer preto por cima.

-Você está linda. – Elogiou ele.

-Você também. – Falou Alice.

Os dois foram até um restaurante italiano que ficava bem próximo do hotel.

Cada um pediu o seu prato e aguardavam enquanto ele era preparado.

-Eu adoro conversar com você, sabia? – Falou Jasper.

-Mesmo? – Falou ela surpresa.

-Eu gosto da sua sinceridade. Eu sempre detestei pessoas que vinham falar comigo por puro interesse. No colégio, estavam interessados somente em conseguir notas com a minha ajuda e depois que eu me formei estavam interessados em empregos ou em dinheiro mesmo. – Confessou ele.

-Eu também detestava. Odiava garotas que queriam ser minhas amigas interessadas na minha amizade somente por causa do emprego do meu pai e o nome da minha família. – Concordou Alice.

-Não sabia que tínhamos isso em comum. – Falou Jasper.

-Nem eu. – Falou Alice.

Os dois jantaram tranquilamente e depois foram caminhar pelos jardins do hotel.

-Sabe, todos sempre diziam que eu me cobrava demais. Em termos de notas. Eu achava que se eu não fosse o melhor, as pessoas não respeitariam minha opinião. – Falou Jasper.

-Eu já fui assim. – Confessou Alice. –Mas demorei a perceber que tanta cobrança só me fazia mal. Eu fiquei mais livre e impressionantemente minhas notas melhoraram.

Os dois sentaram em um banco no meio do jardim do hotel.

-É impressionante como nós dividimos as mesmas opiniões sobre tantas coisas. – Disse Alice.

Jasper não disse nada e só a olhou nos olhos.

-As estrelas estão lindas essa noite. – Comentou Alice.

-Estão. – Falou Jasper. - _Mas não mais do que você. _–Completou em pensamento.

-Está tarde. Vou dormir. – Falou Alice beijando a bochecha de Jasper.

-Boa noite. – Disse ele. Enquanto ela se afastava, ele segurou o braço dela e disse: - Obrigada pelo dia de hoje. Foi maravilhoso.

-Eu é que agradeço. –Disse ela e finalmente foi para o seu quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

**X-X-X**

**N/A: **Façam uma autora feliz e deixem um comentário, hein, pessoal?

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, porque eu achei uma graça esse capítulo, apesar de ficar com dó da Rose.

Lembrando que aceito elogios, reclamações, críticas construtivas...

Beijos e comentem.


	8. Finally

**N/A:**

Oi pessoal!

Desculpem pela demora, mas esse é um capítulo muito especial e eu estava pensando na melhor maneira de escrevê-lo.

**X-X-X**

Eram 10 horas da noite de uma Sexta-Feira e Alice ainda estava na Hale Advogados.

Seus sapatos estavam jogados em um canto embaixo da mesa e seus olhos estavam fixos no processo que lia.

Ela tinha passado a tarde toda trabalhando nesse caso e jurou para si que só sairia do escritório quando tivesse terminado.

Alice levou um grande susto ao ouvir a porta do local se abrir, mas acalmou-se ao ver que era Jasper.

-Desculpe-me, Alice. Eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui. – Falou Jasper, caminhando até a mesa dela.

-Tudo bem. É que eu estava tão concentrada que nem ouvi você chegar. – Falou Alice.

Jasper usava uma camiseta branca, uma calça jeans mais clara e tênis.

-O que você está fazendo às – Ele consultou o relógio. – 10 horas da noite de uma Sexta aqui no escritório? Moças da sua idade costumam estar em baladas a essa hora.

-Eu não sou como as pessoas da minha idade. – Afirmou ela. – E eu também não consigo descobrir que defesa usar neste caso. – Falou apontando para o processo que estava aberto em cima da mesa dela.

-Sabe, Alice, nem todo o caso tem uma defesa óbvia e simples. Com o tempo você percebe isso.

-Eu sei, Jasper. Mas eu já consultei vários livros e não achei nada. Eu preciso descobrir qual é a melhor defesa.

-Você não devia se cobrar tanto. Vá para casa, descanse e amanhã você vai ao meu apartamento e a gente descobre qual é a melhor alegação. – Ofereceu ele.

-Não seria incômodo? – Perguntou ela.

-De maneira nenhuma. Agora você vai para casa. Vou buscar alguns processos na minha sala e acompanho você até o carro.

Os dois desceram juntos no elevador enquanto tentavam ignorar seus sentimentos e tentando não pensar em como estavam tão perto e em um espaço tão pequeno.

-Boa noite. –Disse ela quando chegaram no carro.

-Boa noite. – Respondeu ele.

Alice voltou para casa rapidamente.

Ao chegar, seus pais estavam esperando por ela.

-Conseguiu resolver seu problema, Alice? – Perguntou Carlisle.

-Não. Amanhã vou me encontrar com Jasper para discutir o que fazer. – Respondeu Alice.

-Filha, preparei um banho de hidromassagem para você. Descanse e durma bem. – Falou Esme.

-Obrigada. – Disse Alice e após dar um beijo em cada um, subiu para o seu quarto.

Alice largou suas roupas em cima da cama e entrou rapidamente na banheira. A água estava quente e Alice fechou os olhos enquanto sentia todo o seu corpo relaxar.

Permaneceu um bom tempo ali, então se secou e colocou um pijama velho e confortável.

Deitou-se na cama e ficou pensando como seria bom se Jasper também a amasse.

Ela se baseava no casamento dos pais, que estavam juntos há 30 anos e pensava se um dia também poderia ser feliz como eles, ao lado da pessoa certa, por toda a vida.

**X-X-X**

Alice aproveitou que era fim de semana e dormiu até mais tarde.

Almoçou com Edward, Bella e seus pais.

À tarde, separou os papeis do processo que estudaria com Jasper e as anotações que já tinha feito.

Trocou de roupa e colocou uma calça jeans justa com uma blusa branca soltinha. Decidiu usar sapatilhas em vez de salto.

Ela achou facilmente o endereço que Jasper havia lhe passado. Tocou o interfone e esperou que Jasper atendesse.

-Sou eu, Jasper. – Falou Alice.

-OK. Aperta o botão "Cobertura" no elevador.

-Tudo bem.

Alice entrou no prédio e pegou o elevador. Jasper já estava esperando por ela na porta do apartamento.

-Olá! – Disse ele, beijando Alice no rosto.

-Oi. – Respondeu Alice.

-Entre. – Falou ele.

-Obrigada.

O apartamento era extremamente organizado e limpo. Tinha cores neutras e um ar bastante masculino. Alice conseguia ver uma piscina na varanda.

-Parabéns pelo apartamento. É lindo! – Falou Alice sinceramente.

-Obrigado. Mas confesso que foi a Rose quem me ajudou a escolher 90% de tudo que está aqui. – Disse Jasper.

-Não vou tirar seu crédito por causa disso. – Ela riu. – De verdade, vocês tiveram um excelente bom gosto.

-Vamos nos sentar? – Ofertou ele, apontando para uma mesa na sala de estar.

-Claro.

Os dois analisaram os papeis mais uma vez e Jasper leu as anotações de Alice.

Era um caso de fraude, mas Alice não conseguia achar um modo de provar que o réu não estava envolvido no esquema.

-Já sei. Descobri, Alice! – Falou um empolgado Jasper.

-Como? – Perguntou Alice.

-Quando eu li o nome do hotel que o réu estava, eu soube que eu conhecia esse lugar. É um resort natural em Ibiza. Lá não tem nenhum tipo de conexão à Internet, porque eles querem que as pessoas fiquem em contato com a natureza. Todas as transações financeiras foram feitas online. – Explicou Jasper.

-Jazz, você é um gênio! Obrigada. – Disse Alice.

-Que isso. Fico feliz que pude ajudá-la.

-Eu te amo. – Falou Alice sem pensar.

-Desculpe? – Perguntou Jasper, sem entender.

-Nada, só modo de expressão. – Respondeu ela, sem ter coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Você está com fome? Minha mãe mandou um beijo para você e um bolo de chocolate para nós. – Falou ele.

-Obrigada. Sua mãe é um amor. – Respondeu honestamente. – E sim, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Jasper serviu para cada um uma fatia de um bolo de chocolate com recheio de doce de leite.

-Nossa, isso está muito bom. – Elogiou Alice.

-Pode deixar que eu passo o recado para a minha mãe. – Sorriu Jasper.

-Eu atrapalhei seu fim de semana? – Perguntou ela.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma. Eu costuma ficar em casa quando tenho tempo. Eu gosto de ler ou estudar outras línguas.

-Mesmo? Que línguas você fala? – Perguntou Alice, interessada.

-Além de Inglês eu falo Espanhol, Alemão, Latim e estou estudando Grego. – Respondeu ele.

-Isso é fantástico! Eu amei aprender Latim, ajuda muito na nossa profissão.

-Com certeza. – Concordou Jasper.

-Diga alguma coisa em alemão. – Pediu Alice.

-_Ich liebe dich._ – Falou ele.

-O que significa?

-Eu te amo.

Alice quase engasgou e teve que se controlar.

-Você pode dizer isso para o seu namorado. – Disse Jasper, ainda não acreditando que de tantas frases, escolheu justo aquela para falar para ela.

-Não tenho namorado. – Falou Alice.

-Você é jovem, tem bastante tempo.

-E você, Jasper? Tem namorada? – Perguntou Alice, não sabendo se gostaria de saber a resposta.

-Não. Acho um desperdício de tempo se envolver com alguém quando não há amor. – Falou sinceramente.

-Concordo. E quando estamos apaixonados, sabemos que há 7 bilhões de pessoas no mundo, mas só uma importa.

-Você parece apaixonada. – Comentou ele. – Já vi esse brilho no seu olhar.

-Talvez eu esteja mesmo apaixonada... – Falou ela, desviando os olhos.

Jasper arrependeu-se de ter perguntado algo, não queria ouvi-la falando de paixões.

-Você é uma garota maravilhosa, Alice. Não há duas como você no mundo. Se esse cara não vê isso, então ele é idiota. – Falou ele, enciumado.

-Ele não faz a menor ideia, Jasper. – Disse Alice.

-Ah. Entendo. – Respondeu. – O que acha de caminharmos pelo Central Park? – Perguntou.

-Acho uma excelente ideia.

Quando os dois saíram do prédio, perceberam que nuvens negras estavam no céu e que logo choveria, mas nenhum dos dois se importou.

Os dois caminhavam lentamente.

-Vai chover. – Comentou ele.

-É só uma chuva de verão, não tem problema. – Disse ela.

-Eu adoro caminhar aqui. Parece que o mundo inteiro e todos os meus problemas ficaram lá fora no momento que eu começo a caminhar. – Confessou ele.

-Eu adorava vir aqui fazer trabalhos. Desde criança eu venho aqui e fico escrevendo e estudando por horas. Meu irmão sempre levava os amigos lá para casa e sempre tinha barulho, então eu vinha aqui com a minha mãe e passávamos tardes. – Falou Alice. - Você já experimentou ler embaixo de uma dessas árvores? É maravilhoso.

-Já. Eu amo clássicos e aqui eu sempre tinha a tranquilidade que eu precisava para lê-los. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes li Crime e Castigo aqui.

-Eu amo qualquer tipo de livro. Já li de livros que podem ser considerados "bobinhos" até livros que discutem sobre a Física Quântica. Sou apaixonada por qualquer tipo de conhecimento.

Isso era uma das coisas que Jasper mais admirava nela. Essa sede de conhecimento fazia com que ela trilhasse uma busca por respostas e não sossegava enquanto não as tinha.

Os dois sentiram pingos de chuva caírem.

-Vamos tomar banho de chuva! – Exclamou Alice.

Jasper ficou impressionado, pois enquanto a maioria das mulheres fugiria correndo da chuva, Alice não se importava nem um pouco.

-Se nós corrermos, ainda dá para chegar no apartamento sem se molhar muito. – Ofereceu ele.

-Não precisa. Está uma delícia aqui na chuva. – Respondeu ela.

Os dois ficaram encharcados rapidamente, mas não se importaram. Alice pulava e dançava ao redor de Jasper com uma alegria contagiante. O cabelo de Jasper grudava em sua testa, mas para Alice ele continuava parecendo um anjo.

Alice abraçou Jasper e no momento que foi separar-se dos braços dele, ela olhou-o nos olhos e não conseguiu refrear o que sentia.

Ela estava cansada de esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ela o amava e estava pronta para enfrentar o que sentia.

Ficou na ponta dos pés e jogou os braços atrás do pescoço dele. Encostou lentamente seu rosto no dele e deixou que suas bocas se encontrassem. O gosto dos lábios dele era inigualável. Ele a beijou com carinho e amor. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e grudou seu corpo no dela, ainda deixando suas bocas conectadas.

Aquele beijo compensou cada segundo de incertezas, de angústias, de dúvidas sobre os sentimentos alheios.

Naquele momento, os dois tinham as respostas que procuravam.

Quando eles finalmente se soltaram, eles se olharam com uma doçura sem comparação e sorriram.

-Como eu esperei por isso. – Falou Alice.

-Não precisa falar nada. – Disse Jasper, calando-a com mais um beijo.

Os dois voltaram abraçados até a porta do prédio de Jasper.

-Tem certeza que não quer entrar? – Perguntou Jasper.

-Tenho. – Respondeu convicta.

-Até mais. – Falou ele.

-Tchau. – Disse ela, beijando-o suavemente na boca e entrando no carro em seguida.

Alice não conseguia parar de pensar na sensação da boca dele na sua e no toque das suas mãos.

Ela nunca tinha estado tão feliz.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:**

Então pessoal, mereço reviews, não acham?

Esse capítulo está transbordando açúcar, vocês precisam concordar!

Finalmente aconteceu o beijo Alisper!

Eu sou a única que quer um beijo desse Jazz?

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e espero muitas reviews nesse capítulo.

Beijos!


	9. Love

**N/A:**

Olá, pessoal!

Desculpem pela demora, mas o capítulo está uma graça.

Espero que gostem.

**X-X-X**

Alice estava deitada em sua cama enquanto pensava em Jasper.

Ela tinha certeza que jamais se esqueceria da sensação dos lábios dele contra os dela e do modo como se sentiu naquele dia. Ela havia esperado por tanto tempo esse momento que nem acreditava que realmente tinha acontecido.

Os devaneios de Alice foram interrompidos pelo toque de seu celular.

-Alô? – Disse ela sem nem olhar o identificador de chamadas.

-Alice? – Perguntou a voz que ela reconheceria mesmo em um milhão de anos e que a fez sentir o coração pular para fora do peito.

-Oi, Jasper. – Respondeu docemente.

-Eu queria saber se você poderia vir aqui no meu prédio. Tem uma área ótima aqui para a gente conversar.

-Tudo bem, a gente precisa conversar. – Falou ela.

-Até depois.

-Até. – Desligou ela.

Ela sabia o quanto eles precisavam conversar, mas ao mesmo tempo morria de medo do que poderia ser dito.

Ela trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas da casa rapidamente.

-Estou saindo. – Anunciou Alice.

-Não está um pouco tarde, Allie? – Perguntou Esme.

-Mãe, são 21:30 e eu já sou bem grandinha. Prometo que não vou chegar muito tarde. – Alice deu um beijo nos pais. – Amo vocês.

As ruas de Nova York não estavam tão congestionadas quanto ela imaginava que estariam, então ela chegou rapidamente no prédio.

Jasper aguardava por ela na recepção.

-Olá. – Disse ele.

-Oi.

-Vamos, tem uma área ótima com bancos aqui fora. – Convidou Jasper.

Os dois sentaram-se e olharam-se nos olhos por um longo período.

-Eu te amo, Alice. Eu jamais imaginei que eu diria isso novamente, mas quando eu te conheci e percebi como você era maravilhosa, não havia jeito de voltar atrás, eu já tinha me apaixonado por você. – Declarou-se Jasper.

-Eu não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você, Jasper. Se eu não te vejo, meu dia perde completamente o sentido. Sabe naqueles dias que você acorda gripado ou muito cansado e você logo pensa "Ah, hoje eu vou ficar em casa"? Eu pensava isso, mas logo em seguida eu lembrava que você estaria lá e a vontade de te ver falava muito mais alto. Eu te amo, Jasper, muito. – Declarou-se Alice.

Os dois beijaram-se pela segunda vez sob o céu estrelado e perceberam que podiam ficar nos braços um do outro para sempre.

**X-X-X**

Rosalie e Emmett jantavam tranquilamente na casa deles.

-Emmett, você verificou a validade da carne? – Perguntou Rosalie.

-Lógico, é sempre a primeira coisa que eu faço. Por quê?

-Ela está com um gosto muito estranho. – Reclamou Rose.

-Deve ser o seu pedaço. Pegue o meu para ver se está melhor. – Ofereceu Emmett.

-Eca! Está horrí... –Começou Rosalie, mas foi correndo para o banheiro.

-Rose, você está bem? – Perguntou Emmett.

-Como uma pessoa que vomita pode estar bem, Emmett! Você é médico, não faça perguntas idiotas. – Falou Rosalie, muito estressada.

-Calma, meu amor. – Disse Emmett carinhosamente.

-Como você quer que eu fique calma? Eu acabei de vomitar e ainda por cima estou engordando! Aquela calça _jeans _justa que você adora _não cabe mais em mim! _– Falou Rose.

-Você não engordou nada, Rosie. Para mim você continua maravilhosa.

-Vocês homens não reparam em nada mesmo. Nem mesmo na validade dos alimentos que as esposas vão comer.

-Prometo que vou tomar mais cuidado, baby. – Disse Emmett.

-Tudo bem. Eu te amo. – Derreteu-se Rosalie.

-Eu também te amo. – Falou Emmett beijando-a.

**X-X-X**

Alice e Jasper tinham subido até o apartamento dele.

Os dois estavam abraçados e não conseguiam parar de se beijar.

-Você já percebeu que nós dois parecemos adolescentes? – Perguntou Alice.

-Já. Mas eu não me importo com o que os outros vão falar. – Disse Jasper.

-Você sabe o que vão falar no escritório, não sabe? – Alice disse seriamente.

-Não. O que? – Perguntou Jasper preocupado.

-Vão dizer que eu estou com você só para ganhar poder na Hale Advogados. Mas, Jasper, eu juro que não é verdade e...

-Shhhh... – Disse Jasper. – Eu sei, Alice. E eu não estou nem aí para as pessoas que acharem isso. Eu te amo e confio em você. Eu sei que você não é assim.

-Que bom, Jasper. – Falou Alice, mais aliviada.

-Também vão dizer que eu sou muito velho para você. – Falou Jasper.

-Você não é velho para mim! – Exclamou Alice.

-Eu também não acho, mas você sabe como as pessoas são. Eu tenho 30 e você tem 21. Vão dizer que eu estou acabando com a sua juventude. – Explicou Jasper.

-Você é a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido na minha vida e eu não trocaria você por nada nesse mundo. – Falou Alice.

-Eu amo você. – Disse Jasper.

-Eu também te amo. – Disse Alice.

Após o momento de conversas sérias, os dois queriam descontrair um pouco.

-Quer assistir a um filme? – Perguntou Jasper.

-Quero. Posso escolher? – Pediu Alice, fazendo cara de criança.

-Como eu poderia dizer "não"?

Os dois riram e Alice escolheu o filme "Quando em Roma" para os dois assistirem.

Enquanto Jasper colocava o DVD, Alice foi buscar uma manta para os dois.

Jasper deitou no sofá e Alice se aninhou no peito dele.

Os dois riram muito e trocaram alguns beijos durante o filme.

Eles pediram uma pizza e Alice colocou a mesa e Jasper preparou salada para eles.

A pizza não demorou muito e os dois sentaram-se.

-Eu preciso experimentar sua salada, Jazz. – Comentou Alice.

-Vá em frente. – Autorizou ele.

Alice provou e abriu um sorriso.

-Não acredito! Além de ser bonito e inteligente ainda cozinha bem? Você deve ter algum defeito! – Brincou Alice.

-Tenho vários, mas você vai se acostumar com o tempo. – Assegurou Jasper.

-Você é perfeito do jeito que é, com seus defeitos e suas qualidades, eu não mudaria nada. – Afirmou Alice.

-Tem certeza que a salada está boa? – Perguntou Jasper, trocando de assunto.

-Já dá até pra casar. – Disse Alice.

-Assim que a senhorita quiser. – Falou Jasper.

Ela o beijou mais uma vez.

-Você vai passar a noite aqui? – Perguntou Jasper. – Senão eu durmo em um dos quartos de hóspedes e você pode ficar com o meu.

-Você é um cavalheiro, Jasper, mas eu prometi para os meus pais que eu voltaria para casa. Mas obrigada pela gentileza. – Disse Alice.

-Você já vai indo? – Perguntou Jasper tristemente.

-Já. Mas amanhã a gente se vê lá no Escritório. – Consolou Alice.

-Eu sei. Mas já estou com saudades. – Falou Jasper.

-Seu bobo. –Brincou Alice.

-Boa Noite. – Disse ele. – Sonhe comigo.

-Não poderia ser diferente. – Afirmou ela e beijou-o antes de sair.

Alice voltou para casa e encontrou as luzes ainda todas acesas.

-Filha, finalmente! – Falou Esme enquanto abraçava Alice.

-Eu tente convencê-la a ir dormir, mas não adiantou. – Explicou-se Carlisle.

-Eu sei, pai. – Disse Alice.

-Ihhh, você está muito feliz, Alice, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Esme.

-É incrível como vocês percebem tudo, hein? – Falou Alice. – Bom, eu estou namorando.

Seus pais olharam para ela com uma cara enorme de espanto.

-Você está feliz, Alice? – Perguntou Esme emocionada.

-Muito, mãe. Mais do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível.

-Então nós também estamos. – Afirmou Esme.

-Podemos saber quem é o felizardo que ganhou o coração da nossa filha? – Perguntou Carlisle.

-Claro. É o Jasper, herdeiro da Hale Advogados. – Disse Alice.

-Ele é um bom rapaz, Alice. Fico feliz que escolheu bem. – Congratulou Carlisle.

-Concordo, Allie. Agora você precisa apresentá-lo para nós. – Falou Esme.

-Pode deixar! – Disse Alice.

A família continuou conversando sobre Jasper e Alice por um longo tempo.

**X-X-X**

**N/A: **

O que acharam do capítulo?

Please, deixem reviews para eu saber como melhorar!

Então, muito suspeito o que está acontecendo com a Rose,não acham?

Alice e Jasper são maravilhosos juntos, vocês não acham?

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:**

Olá, pessoal!

Segue mais um capítulo da fic.

Espero que gostem e que, _por favor_, deixem uma review.

Recebi uma só no capítulo passado.

Colaborem, gente! Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido vem o capítulo!

**X-X-X**

Alice estava muito nervosa antes de ir para o Escritório. Suava frio e as mãos tremiam.

Havia 5 semanas que ela e Jasper estavam juntos e não faziam questão de esconder. Não protagonizavam cenas de cinema nos corredores, mas andavam de mãos dadas e trocavam sorrisos.

A garota que nunca se importou com a opinião dos outros estava morrendo de medo do que diriam de seu romance com Jasper.

Sabia que seria o assunto de boa parte das conversas do local e que muitos a chamariam de "interesseira", "aproveitadora", entre outros.

Ela jurou para si mesma que não iria se importar. Tanto ela quanto Jasper sabiam que nada disso era verdade. Ela o amava e enfrentaria as adversidades que viriam.

Alice pegou a chave do carro e rumou à Hale Advogados.

Entrando no local, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, da mesma maneira que vinha acontecendo desde o início do namoro.

Discreta e ignorando o que acontecia à sua volta, foi rapidamente até a sua mesa e começou a trabalhar em um dos processos.

Rosalie foi até a mesa de Alice e pediu para que ela acompanhasse-a até a sua sala.

-Cunhada, você está livre para almoçar comigo? – perguntou Rosalie – Ou vai almoçar com o meu irmão?

Desde que Alice e Jasper contaram para Rosalie que estavam namorando, esta não podia estar mais feliz. Comemorou muito que seus planos de cupido deram certo.

Os pais dos dois também não podiam estar mais felizes com o namoro, apesar de ainda não terem sido apresentados formalmente.

-Não, o Jasper tem uma audiência que começa às 13hrs. Eu posso almoçar com você. – respondeu Alice.

-Ótimo. Nós temos assuntos muito sérios para conversar. – disse Rosalie, deixando transparecer um pouco de preocupação.

-Rose, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Alice, preocupada.

-A gente conversa depois, Allie. – desconversou ela.

-OK. – respondeu contrariada.

Quando voltou para a sua mesa, Victoria aguardava por Alice.

-Posso te ajudar? – perguntou Alice gentilmente.

-Então é verdade que você está namorando o chefe? – disse Victoria, diretamente.

Alice levou Victoria até uma sala de reunião vazia para que pudessem conversar sem serem ouvidas.

-Nós estamos felizes. – respondeu Alice. – Não gosto de falar da minha vida pessoal.

-Mas os outros adoram falar da vida pessoal de _vocês dois._ – falou secamente.

-Acho que os _outros _deveriam cuidar das suas próprias vidas. – devolveu Alice.

-Você sinceramente acha que ele está apaixonado por você? –zombou Victoria – Você é muito ingênua! Mas, para ser honesta, eu também fui...

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Alice firmemente.

-Você é uma garota inteligente, não consegue deduzir?

Alice fulminava Victoria com os olhos.

-Sim, eu já fui a queridinha dele. Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, querida. Sabe, essas salas de reuniões me trazem muitas lembranças. Principalmente essas mesas, o chão, até o sofá da sala dele... – provocou Victoria. – Mas a única pessoa que ele consegue amar é a mulher dele... E não será você quem vai mudar isso.

-Chega! – ordenou Alice – Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo esse tipo de coisa! Eu tentei ser simpática com você, mas já percebi que cordialidade não adianta com tipos como você.

-Aproveita enquanto pode! – falou enquanto Alice saía da sala.

Alice foi correndo para o banheiro enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos seus olhos.

Ela borrou toda a maquiagem enquanto tentava limpar seu rosto.

Ela imaginava que Jasper tinha tido outros romances antes de conhecê-la, mas jamais imaginou que Victoria poderia ter sido uma de suas namoradas. Justo ela, que sempre a tratou tão mal.

Odiava as cenas que Victoria tinha colocado na mente dela.

Foi até a sala de xérox, onde era raro haver alguém.

Sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar novamente.

Ela detestava chorar, sentia-se fraca e impotente, mas, naquele momento, não conseguia se controlar.

A porta da sala abriu-se num rompante e ela viu Jasper.

-Ainda bem que eu te achei! Fui procurar você na sua mesa e me disseram que você estava aqui. – despejou Jasper. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou assustado ao ver o rosto de Alice todo vermelho de lágrimas.

-Nada, Jasper, eu só preciso ficar sozinha.

-Me conta, Allie, me dói ver você assim.

Alice negou com a cabeça.

-Foi a Victoria, não foi? – adivinhou ele.

Ele sentou-se no chão ao lado dela e obteve a confirmação de que estava certo quando Alice recomeçou a chorar.

-O que foi que ela disse para você? – perguntou Jasper.

-Por que você não me contou que tinha namorado com ela? – retrucou Alice.

-Eu não namorei com ela. – respondeu ele honestamente. – Nós nos beijamos uma vez em uma festa e ela depois continuou gostando de mim, mas nós nunca namoramos.

-Você me ama? – disse Alice.

-Eu iria até o fim do mundo por você, Alice. Eu te amo mais do que você imagina. – falou olhando nos olhos dela.

-Eu só queria ter certeza que você está pronto para começar um relacionamento. – explicou ela.

-Eu já cansei de sofrer, Alice. Você é o meu amor e eu quero que seja para sempre. – disse ele.

-Eu também quero. Me perdoa, eu fui uma idiota por acreditar nela. – falou Alice.

-Não há nada para perdoar. – disse Jasper, beijando-a suavemente.

Os dois saíram da sala abraçados e Alice continuou trabalhando no processo até a hora do almoço, quando ela e Rosalie foram até um restaurante e Jasper foi para a sua audiência.

Chegando lá, Rosalie cruzava e descruzava as mãos freneticamente.

-Fala, Rosalie, que agora eu já estou ansiosa. – suplicou Alice.

-Eu acho que estou grávida. – falou apreensiva.

-Rose, isso é maravilhoso. – comemorou Alice.

-Eu estou enjoando, vomitando e minha menstruação está bem atrasada. – disse com os olhos brilhando. – Mas eu já me enganei tantas vezes e nós estamos tentando faz tanto tempo... - falou tristemente.

-Você tem que fazer o teste, Rose. Eu sei o quanto foi doloroso das outras vezes, mas se você não fizer o teste, não vai saber.

-Você está certa. – disse Rosalie subitamente. – Depois do almoço você vai comigo para eu fazer o teste.

As duas almoçaram tranquilamente e depois foram até o laboratório para Rosalie marcar o exame de sangue.

-Allie, eu não vou aguentar esperar tanto tempo! Eu vou fazer o exame só amanhã de manhã e o resultado só sai no final da tarde. – Rosalie estava praticamente pulando.

-Vamos ao supermercado e compramos vários testes, assim você pode ter uma ideia. – sugeriu Alice.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia... – disse Rosalie.

-É uma _ótima _ideia, Sra. McCarthy. – respondeu Alice.

-OK. – concordou ela.

As duas compraram vários testes e de inúmeras marcas, depois seguiram até o apartamento de Rosalie.

Ela fez todos os testes e esperou o tempo recomendado em cada um.

-Positivo. – Gritou Alice sobre o primeiro e correu para abraçar a amiga.

-Calma, vamos esperar os outros. – disse Rosalie.

Ao final, de 15 testes nenhum deu negativo e as duas choraram de alegria.

Elas ligaram para Jasper e Emmett e disseram ter uma surpresa. Elas prepararam uma festa e enquanto Rosalie arrumava a mesa, Alice saiu para terminar rapidamente um processo que não havia concluído no escritório e depois foi buscar as comidas.

Elas arrumaram rapidamente tudo e Jasper foi o primeiro a chegar, logo seguido por Emmett.

-Tudo bem, -disse Alice- Rosalie tem um comunicado a fazer!

-EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA! – comemorou Rosalie.

Emmett beijou demoradamente a esposa e depois beijou sua barriga.

-Eu ainda não fiz o exame de sangue, mas nos testes de farmácia, todos deram positivo. E eu sinto. Eu simplesmente sei! – afirmou Rosalie emocionada.

-Parabéns, Rose. – falou Jasper abraçando carinhosamente a irmã. – Vocês dois merecem muito. E eu vou mimar muito esse bebê. – disse e abraçou Emmett também.

-Eu não sabia que você era tão animado com crianças. – falou Alice.

-Eu adoro crianças. – confirmou Jasper. – Quer ver quando tivermos os nossos. – disse arrancando um sorriso de Alice.

-Acho que você não podia ser mais perfeito. – Falou ela e beijou-o.

Todos comeram e se divertiram até tarde da noite.

-Vamos lá pra casa? – ofereceu Jasper.

-Sim. – concordou Alice.

Como já tinha virado rotina, eles assistiram um filme abraçados e comiam pipoca.

Ela já havia levado roupas confortáveis que ficavam na casa dele para as sessões de filme.

Eles trocavam beijos e carinhos no meio do filme e a cada vez que eles se distanciavam um pouco, Jasper a puxava para mais perto dele.

-Eu estou com sono. – murmurou Alice sentando mais perto dele e encostando sua cabeça no ombro nu dele.

Quando Jasper olhou novamente, Alice dormia serenamente encostada nele.

Ele ficou com pena de acordá-la e levou-a até a cama dele.

Saindo do quarto, arrumou o quarto de hóspedes para que ele pudesse dormir lá e ligou para a mãe de Alice.

-Alô? – atendeu Esme.

-Olá, Sra. Cullen, é o Jasper. A Alice caiu no sono e eu fiquei com pena de acordá-la. A senhora se importa se ela dormir aqui? Eu dormirei em outro quarto, é claro... – explicou ele.

-Não, tudo bem. Obrigada por avisar, querido. – afirmou Esme.

-Obrigado. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – Despediu-se ela.

Jasper cobriu Alice com uma coberta e beijou-a na testa.

-Durma bem, meu anjo.

Jasper deitou-se e pensou como tinha conseguido viver tanto tempo sem Alice, a garota que virou o centro do seu Universo.

**N/A:**

Espero que tenham gostado!

Eu preciso de um Jasper desses!

Comentem, gente!

Beijos!


	11. Stars

**N/A:**

Olá, pessoal!

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu não tinha tempo para postar e agora vou tentar pelo menos uma vez por semana liberar um capítulo novo.

Obrigada de coração àqueles que deixaram suas reviews.

Enjoy!

**X-X-X**

_Seis meses depois..._

Jasper e Rosalie estavam no apartamento dela conversando animadamente. Ela acariciava a barriga de oito meses lentamente.

-É sério, Jasper, não é nem um pouco desgastante fazer essas audiências. Você sabe que eu sempre amei a parte do tribunal! – reclamou ela.

-Tudo bem. É impossível discutir com uma grávida. – brincou ele.

-Ótimo. – falou sorrindo.

-Não acredito que vocês não querem saber o sexo do bebê. – falou ele.

-Pois é. Nós queremos saber somente na hora que nós virmos o bebê. – falou sonhadora.

-Rose, mudando de assunto, eu acho que está na hora. – disse pensativo.

-Hora de quê? – perguntou sem entender o que o irmão queria dizer.

-De pedir Alice em casamento. Eu a amo mais do que eu jamais imaginei que fosse possível e eu quero ficar para sempre com ela. – falou apaixonado.

-Ah, meu irmão vai se casar! – animou-se Rosalie e foi correndo abraçar o irmão.

-Ela ainda precisa aceitar, Rose. – falou Jasper, realista.

-Você já comprou a aliança? – perguntou empolgada.

-Ainda não. Você vem me ajudar? – convidou ele.

-Lógico! Eu não perderia essa oportunidade de maneira alguma. – confirmou Rosalie.

-Encontre-me na Tiffany depois que sair do escritório.

-Uau, Tiffany? – perguntou ela.

- Claro, além do mais, a sua também é de lá e Alice merece o melhor.

-Vou indo para o escritório. – disse ele e beijou a irmã no rosto. – Tchau, bebê! – e acariciou a barriga de Rose.

**X-X-X**

Ao entrar em sua sala, Jasper deparou-se com Alice.

-Bom dia, meu amor! – falou Jasper e beijou a namorada.

-Bom dia. Animado hoje, hein? – comentou ela.

-Eu estava com a Rose.

-Está explicado. – os dois riram.

-Você parece preocupada. Algum problema? – preocupou-se ele.

-Indecisa, na verdade. Eu recebi uma proposta fantástica hoje. Eu passaria três meses em Estocolmo em um curso maravilhoso sobre Direito Internacional.

-E qual é o problema com isso? – perguntou ele.

-Por um lado, eu sempre quis fazer esse curso sobre Direito Internacional, e eu poderia trazer isso aqui para o escritório, mas por outro lado, eu não quero ir. Não quero ficar longe de você por três meses.

-Se você sempre sonhou em fazer isso, então vá! Nós temos a vida inteira pela frente, o que são três meses? E eu iria te visitar. – falou compreensivo.

-Tem certeza? Você não ficaria chateado? – perguntou, com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

-Absoluta. Te fará feliz, então eu também vou ficar. Eu te amo e três meses não mudarão nada. Prometo.

-Então eu vou. – decidiu ela.

-Ótimo. – ele beijou-a para confirmar sua palavra. – Quando você vai?

-Daqui a um mês. Pelo menos eu vou poder ver o bebê da Rose e do Emm nascer.

-Bom, eu vou trabalhar. –disse ela, abrindo a porta da sala de Jasper.

-Tudo bem.

Nada mudaria. Ele estava convicto disso.

**X-X-X**

Jasper encontrou Rose no local em que tinham combinado. Ele estava nervoso e queria acertar no anel de noivado.

A vendedora mostrou vários tipos de anel com diferentes cores e formatos de pedra, mas Jasper optou por um lindo anel de diamantes com um maior no centro, e vários pequenos ao redor.

-Você acha que ela vai gostar? – perguntou apreensivo.

-Tenho certeza, Jazz. – confirmou Rosalie.

-Eu vou levar. – disse ele à vendedora.

Os dois saíram da loja e foram a uma confeitaria para descansarem.

-Então, quando você vai fazer o pedido? – perguntou ansiosa.

-Ela está indo para a Suécia estudar Direito Internacional, Rose. Só vou fazer o pedido quando ela voltar.

-Por quê?

-Porque pareceria que eu estou tentando impedi-la de ir, e é justo o contrário, acho que ela deve ir, é uma oportunidade fantástica.

-Você está certo, Jazz. Você está sempre certo. – falou sorrindo.

**X-X-X**

Era noite e Alice e Jasper estavam deitados na varanda do apartamento dele, olhando as estrelas.

Ele notou pequenas lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela.

-O que foi, Allie? – e puxou-a para mais perto de si.

-Às vezes eu não quero ir, Jasper, eu só quero ficar aqui, com você. Eu não vou aguentar ficar três meses longe de você.

-Você é a garota mais forte que eu conheço, Alice. –falou sinceramente - E você aguentou Harvard. – disse em tom de brincadeira.

-Eu te amo, Jasper. Promete que nada vai mudar?

-Eu prometo. Eu também te amo. Muito.

Os dois se beijaram sob o lindo céu estrelado da cidade que amavam, Nova York.

**X-X-X**

Oi, de novo!

Eu sei que o capítulo ficou curto, mas não tinha como ficar maior, porque alteraria a sequência dos fatos que ainda vão acontecer.

A partir do próximo capítulo as coisas começam a acontecer, e a história vai ficar MUITO animada.

Obrigada pelas fofas reviews. Eu jamais conseguiria escrever sem o apoio e incentivo de vocês.

Espero mais reviews desse capítulo.

Beijos.


	12. The One

**N/A: **Oi, pessoal!

Mais um capítulo para vocês!

Obrigada àqueles que leram e comentaram a fic: **Dushka, lorena, Joana Patrícia, JMouncher e MerecoUmCastelo. **Vocês me deixaram MUITO feliz!

**X-X-X**

Alice chegou em casa exausta.

Eram duas horas da tarde e ela tivera um dia cansativo, com uma audiência que começou às sete e meia da manhã e terminara a uma da tarde e tudo com sapatos salto 12.

Ela estava sozinha em casa, já que seu pai estava trabalhando e sua mãe tinha ido fazer compras.

Ela almoçou rapidamente, tirou os sapatos e jogou-se no sofá.

Ao ouvir a campainha tocar, foi rapidamente atender à porta.

-Olá, Alice! – disse Abigail, mãe de Jasper.

-Olá, Sra. Abigail! – falou Alice abraçando a sogra.

Alice adorava a mãe de Jasper e qualquer um podia notar que o sentimento era recíproco.

-Eu estava fazendo cupcakes e decidi trazer alguns para você, querida. – disse entregando um pote com vários cupcakes enfeitados.

-Obrigada, mas não precisava!

-Claro que precisava! Desde que você começou a namorar com Jasper eu ganhei uma nova filha.

-A senhora é maravilhosa! – falou Alice sinceramente.

-Eu preciso ir, tchau! – disse abraçando a nora.

-Tchau!

Após fechar a porta, Alice foi correndo atender seu celular.

-Alô?

-Olá, meu amor! – falou Jasper animadamente.

-Olá, querido!

-Como foi a audiência?

-Ótima! Tenho quase certeza que ganhamos o caso.

-Fico feliz. Você quer passar aqui em casa para tomarmos um banho de piscina e depois irmos jantar?

-Eu adoraria.

-Te vejo depois?

-Claro! Eu te amo.

-Também te amo. – falou ele e desligou o telefone.

Alice separou um biquíni e a roupa que usaria depois para o jantar e colocou tudo em uma pequena mala.

Nesse horário não havia tanto movimento e Alice chegou rapidamente no apartamento de Jasper.

-Não sabia que você estava se mudando para o meu apartamento. – disse ele ao ver a "bolsa" de Alice.

-Engraçadinho. – falou ela e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

-Eu já vou indo para a piscina e te encontro lá. – falou ele, que já estava com um shorts de banho e sem camisa.

-OK! – disse ela, sem conseguir disfarçar a admiração pelo corpo dele: o peito esculpido, os braços torneados e os ombros largos.

Ela foi até um dos banheiros do apartamento e colocou um biquíni cor cereja e foi até a piscina.

-A água está boa, Jasper? – perguntou ela receosa.

-Ótima – respondeu ele e puxou-a para dentro da piscina.

-Não acredito que você fez isso! – brincou ela e pulou nele.

Os dois ficaram brincando e acabaram a brincadeira aos beijos.

-Você não deveria estar autorizado a me beijar depois de me jogar na piscina. – falou ela, fingindo autoritarismo.

-Você não conseguiria me proibir, já que não resiste aos meus beijos. – falou ele de brincadeira – Eu beijo bem demais. – disse fingindo estar fazendo uma confissão.

-Disso eu não posso discordar. – falou ela e beijou-o novamente.

Os dois aproveitavam a sensação maravilhosa dos corpos molhados em contato um com o outro e beijavam-se como se o mundo dependesse disto.

-Faltam dez dias, Jazz. – falou ela, referindo-se a viagem para a Suécia.

-Eu sei. – disse ele abraçando a namorada e acariciando seus cabelos molhados.

-Às vezes eu tenho vontade de desistir de tudo e continuar aqui, com você.

-Você vai continuar aqui comigo, Alice. Você jamais sairá dos meus pensamentos e de dentro do meu coração. O nosso amor nos une, independente de onde você estará.

-Eu vou pensar em você o tempo todo. E esses três meses vão passar rapidinho. – disse ela, tentando convencer a si própria.

-Eu prometo, Alice. E quando você voltar, eu não quero que você seja somente minha namorada.

Alice não tinha certeza se realmente tinha ouvido isso. Ele queria _se casar _com ela?

-Ainda não é um pedido de casamento, mas quando você voltar será. – disse ele.

-E quando você pedir, a resposta será sim. – falou ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dois irradiavam felicidade e não conseguiam tirar os sorrisos dos rostos.

Eles saíram da piscina e cada um foi tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Jasper foi o primeiro a se arrumar e esperou por Alice na sala de estar.

Ela chegou estonteante na sala de estar, usando um vestido rosa com preto e altíssimos sapatos pretos.

Ele usava camisa social com pequenas listras preta e branca e um paletó preto.

-Você está linda. – disse ele.

-Não mais do que você. – falou ela.

-Eu tenho uma coisa para você. – falou ele e pegou uma caixinha vermelha e abriu-a.

Dentro havia um lindo colar com um envelope como pingente, e ao abri-lo havia uma plaquinha com os nomes dos dois e o símbolo do infinito.

-É lindo, Jasper. – emocionou-se ela.

-Posso colocá-lo em você?

-Claro! – ela afastou o cabelo para que ele conseguisse colocar o colar.

-Obrigada, Jasper. Eu não sei se eu já te falei o quanto eu tenho sorte por ter te encontrado, e mais ainda, por você ter se apaixonado por mim. Eu jamais imaginei que eu encontraria alguém tão inteligente, dedicado, cavalheiro e gentil que você é, e que ainda me ame do jeito que você me ama.

-Eu é que tenho que agradecer, Alice. Quando você me conheceu, eu era vazio. Eu estava tão preso ao passado que não conseguia viver intensamente o presente. E mesmo assim, você me deu uma chance, você me amou e me fez te amar de uma maneira que eu jamais imaginei ser possível.

Os dois beijaram-se mais uma vez depois das declarações de amor, sabendo que independente de qualquer coisa, ficariam juntos para sempre.

**X-X-X**

No restaurante, os dois tinham sorrisos estampados nos rostos.

Pediram os pratos e depois ficaram de mãos dadas o tempo todo, sem tirarem os olhos um do outro e conversavam ocasionalmente.

Eles comeram tranquilamente e conversaram sobre a infância de cada um.

O toque do celular de Jasper interrompeu o clima de romance.

-Sim? – atendeu ele.

-Oi, mãe... Sério?... Aonde?... Tudo bem, nós estamos indo pra lá.

-O que foi, Jasper? – perguntou ela, enquanto ele fazia sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a conta.

-A Rose entrou em trabalho de parto. Você vai comigo ao hospital?

-Lógico! – disse ela. – Eu não perderia a oportunidade de ver nosso sobrinho ou sobrinha nascer. – continuou ela e arrancou um sorriso emocionado dele.

Com a conta paga, os dois foram rapidamente até a Mercedes de Jasper e logo depois chegaram ao hospital.

Os pais de Jasper aguardavam na frente da sala de cirurgia.

Alice e Jasper os cumprimentaram.

-Emmett está na sala de cirurgia com Rose? – perguntou Alice.

-Sim. – respondeu John.

-Eles entraram há 15 minutos, mas parecem horas. – confessou Abigail.

-Logo os senhores poderão ver o netinho ou a netinha de vocês! – animou-os Jasper.

Alice concordava com a sogra, os minutos pareciam horas, mas finalmente Emmett chegou com um bebê no colo para mostrar a eles.

-Conheçam a nova integrante da família: Sophie Hale McCarty. – anunciou Emmett.

Ela tinha as feições da mãe, mas os olhos bem azuis eram completamente iguais aos do pai.

-Ela é tão perfeita! – falaram os pais de Jasper.

-Ela é linda! – falou Alice.

-Ainda bem que não se parece com o pai! – brincou Jasper.

-Eu estou tão feliz que nem vou responder, Hale. – brincou Emmett.

-De verdade, ela é maravilhosa, Emmett. – disse Jasper sinceramente.

-Como está Rose? – perguntou Alice.

-Bem, e muito feliz. Ela está no pós-operatório, daqui a algumas horas vocês poderão vê-la.

Emmett levou Sophie para o berçário e todos estavam comentando sobre o bebê.

-Quantos bebês você quer ter? – perguntou Jasper.

-Dois. – respondeu Alice. – Está bom para você?

-É o que eu sempre sonhei. – disse ele.

Quando Rosalie foi para o quarto, todos foram dar os parabéns a ela.

Ela continuava linda como sempre, mas aparentava um pouco de cansaço.

-Como você está? – perguntou Jasper, abraçando a irmã.

-Perfeita. Eu tenho um marido maravilhoso, uma família que me ama e agora uma filha linda, eu não poderia esperar nada melhor. – respondeu ela.

Todos fizeram companhia para Rosalie e brindaram o nascimento da linda menininha Sophie.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:**

Eu estou esperando toneladas de reviews, gente!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei!

Beijos!


	13. Leaving

**N/A:**

Olá, pessoal!

Não se preocupem, eu não abandonei vocês!

O capítulo está bem grande e triste, mas eu fiquei orgulhosa do resultado!

Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review.

**X-X-X**

Alice estava deitada em seu quarto pensando na viagem. Ela iria embarcar em 36 horas e não estava com nenhuma mala arrumada.

Ela abria e fechava o guarda-roupa várias vezes, e chegou a separar algumas roupas, mas era doloroso demais, fazia com que ela lembrasse de tudo que deixaria para trás durante o tempo que estaria fora: a família, os amigos, o emprego, _Jasper._

_Serão só três meses, calma! _, pensou ela.

Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou as chaves do carro. Iria até a Hale Advogados para se despedir dos colegas de trabalho.

Chegando lá, foi diretamente para o escritório de Jasper.

-Olá, meu amor! – disse ela indo em direção à ele.

-Oi, linda! – e beijou-a suavemente. – Achei que você estaria em casa fazendo as malas.

-Vim me despedir do pessoal do escritório. Eu vou sentir tanta falta daqui, de você... – comentou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Ah, meu amor! –falou puxando-a para o seu colo e abraçando-a. – Esses meses vão passar voando. Será uma experiência única e tenho certeza que você vai fazer novos amigos, aproveitar e conhecer mais a Suécia, que é maravilhosa. E você estará no meu coração e nos meus pensamentos o tempo todo.

-Eu te amo tanto, Jasper! – disse ela.

-Não mais do que eu te amo. – declarou ele.

-Você quer ir tomar café, hoje à tarde? – convidou ela.

-Eu tenho um compromisso à tarde, mas podemos jantar juntos. Nos encontramos no Francesco's às 20 h?

-Perfeito. – disse ela e beijou-o mais uma vez.

Alice despediu-se dos funcionários do escritório, que durante aquele tempo tinham sido mais do que apenas colegas, foram verdadeiros amigos.

Quando ela estava saindo, encontrou Victoria na porta.

-Muito bem, Alice, indo para a Suécia. Se eu fosse você, não deixaria um partido como o Dr. Hale sozinho.

Alice ignorou completamente aquilo que Victoria dizia.

-E, a propósito, hoje à tarde nós temos um encontro. No Waldorf Astoria. Você sabe onde fica. Se quiser, veja com os próprios olhos.

Alice saiu revoltada e sem acreditar em uma palavra do que a rival dizia.

**X-X-X**

Saindo do escritório, decidiu almoçar em um tranquilo restaurante da Quinta Avenida e depois foi até a confeitaria da cunhada, Bella.

-Allie, que bom que você veio! – falou Bella abraçando-a.

-Eu vim, quero matar a saudade dos seus cupcakes enquanto eu estiver fora.

-De qual sabor você quer?

-Baunilha, com certeza!

-E como está o seu querido Jasper? – perguntou Bella enquanto as duas sentavam-se.

-Melhor impossível! – respondeu ela, mas não pôde evitar que as palavras de Victoria voltassem à sua mente.

-Eu não vejo anel nenhum no seu dedo. – falou Bella em tom de brincadeira.

-Tudo ao seu tempo. Ele é o amor da minha vida, eu não tenho pressa. Eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dele, esperar mais alguns meses não faz mal a ninguém.

-Mas vocês nunca falaram sobre casamento?

-Claro que já, e ele já me disse que em breve ele me daria um anel. Eu quero que seja especial, Bella. No fundo do meu coração, nós já estamos noivos. Além do mais, eu não me importo com o anel, e sim com o pedido.

-Alice, vocês são tão perfeitos juntos! Você deveria ver como seus olhos brilham quando você fala dele. Os olhos dele fazem a mesma coisa!

As duas amigas conversaram por um longo tempo, e a cada segundo ela relembrava a frase de Victoria e a imagem dos dois juntos invadia a mente dela e causava agonia.

Ela confiava no namorado mais do que em qualquer pessoa neste muno, mas ela precisava saber, não conseguiria viajar sabendo que teve a chance de descobrir se era mentira ou não aquilo que ouviu.

**X-X-X**

Ela dirigiu até o centro de Manhattan e estacionou em um local que ficava perto do hotel, mas de onde não podia ser vista.

Ela esperou dentro do carro por quase uma hora e estava quase desistindo de bancar a Sherlock Holmes quando _viu._

Era o carro de Jasper saindo rapidamente pela garagem, e ainda pela _garagem principal, _e apesar do vidro escuro, ela conseguiu identificar Jasper e Victoria dentro do carro.

Ela não conseguia impedir que as lágrimas escorressem de seu rosto e borrassem sua maquiagem.

Não acreditava como tinha sido tão burra durante todo esse tempo.

Ela o odiava e odiava a si mesma por não ter percebido antes.

Decidiu voltar para casa.

**X-X-X**

Alice entrou em casa correndo, com o rosto ainda vermelho das lágrimas derramadas, assustando sua mãe.

-Alice? – ao ver o estado em que a filha se encontrava perguntou: - O que aconteceu? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Jasper? – perguntou preocupada.

-Tem sim, mãe. Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo. Nunca mais. – e correu escada acima em direção ao seu quarto.

Ela tirou as malas do armário e colocou-as no chão. Separou as roupas que levaria em pilhas em cima da cama e no chão os sapatos. Tudo foi devidamente dobrado e guardado dentro das malas.

As lágrimas que ela tanto tentou conter não paravam de descer pelo seu rosto. _Eu serei forte, ele não merece as minhas lágrimas, _repetia para si mesma.

Ela tentou distrair-se durante um longo tempo, mas nada tirava da mente dela as imagens dos dois saindo juntos do hotel.

Ao olhar no relógio e perceber que eram 20h, o horário que eles tinham combinado de se encontrar, ela decidiu que precisava sair.

Arrumou-se, mas não conseguiu tirar do pescoço o colar que tinha ganhado de Jasper.

Alice foi até uma das danceterias mais famosas da cidade, onde tentou se divertir e dançar, mas a bebida não descia e ela não tinha ânimo para ficar em um local com música alta e com pessoas felizes e namorando.

Quando voltou para casa, uma chuva torrencial caía.

Ela saiu do carro e viu Jasper, saindo do carro, esperando por ela do lado de fora.

-Alice! Graças a Deus, você está bem! Eu fiquei te esperando no restaurante e quando você não veio, eu vim até aqui te procurar e sua mãe disse que você tinha saído. Eu quase morri de preocupação. – falou ele.

-Poupe-me das suas mentiras, Jasper! Como você tem coragem de vir aqui depois de tudo o que você fez?

Os dois estavam encharcados com a chuva que caía sobre eles.

-O que é que eu fiz, meu amor? – perguntou ele genuinamente preocupado.

-Nunca mais me chame assim! – gritou ela – Você também chama ela assim quando estão juntos, na cama?

-Você só pode ter pirado! De quem você está falando?

-Da Victoria. Eu vi vocês dois saindo do Waldorf Astoria hoje! E você ainda teve a cara de pau de me convidar para jantar! – ele protestou, mas ela o interrompeu. – E nem tente negar!

-Eu fui no Waldorf Astoria com ela, sim, mas foi para confirmar que uma testemunha que está hospedada lá testemunharia para nós em um caso de fraude! Não aconteceu mais nada! – os cachos dele, agora molhados, caíam levemente sobre a testa.

-Você deve se achar tão esperto, não é? Sempre tem uma desculpa para tudo! Só para deixar bem claro: Eu não acredito em você, Jasper!

-Eu te amo, Alice! Você é a única mulher na minha vida! Eu jamais te trairia!

-Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você diz. Pra mim chega! – os dois choravam enquanto ela tirava a corrente que tinha ganhado dele. – Fica com isso. Não faz mais sentido eu usar uma corrente que significava o nosso amor.

-Eu jamais vou te esquecer, Alice.

-Pois eu já te esqueci, Jasper. – ela queria feri-lo, tanto quanto ela tinha sido ferida.

- Faça uma boa viagem, Alice, eu espero que você aproveite bem o seu curso. E amanhã, quando você for embarcar, eu estarei lá, nem que seja só para ver você indo embora.

-Se você quiser me ver indo embora, pode ver isso agora, enquanto eu entro. Ah, e olhe bem, porque provavelmente será a última vez que você vai me ver, eu não vou voltar. – e assim entrou, deixando-o na chuva, que lavava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo belo rosto dele.

**X-X-X**

-Minha filha, o que é que você foi fazer? – perguntou Esme, trazendo um cobertor e uma xícara de café para a filha.

-Você ouviu? – perguntou ela, rouca de tanto gritar.

-Era impossível não ouvir. – disse honestamente. – É verdade o que você falou? Que você não volta mais para Nova York?

-Não sei, mãe. Até 12 horas atrás eu tinha certeza que eu ficaria só por três meses e voltaria, mas agora eu não sei de mais nada! Meu mundo virou completamente ao contrário e... – ela deixou a frase no ar.

-Não importa o que você decidir, meu amor, nós sempre estaremos aqui com você!

-Obrigada, mãe. Eu vou dormir um pouco.

**X-X-X**

Jasper chegou em casa sentindo-se vazio. Ele já tinha sentido a mesma sensação no dia em que perdeu Maria, e não conseguia imaginar uma dor pior do que aquela.

Alice tinha sido seu chão, seu porto seguro, ela era a vida dele e nenhum adjetivo conseguia descrever o quanto ela era importante e o quanto a amava.

Ele tomou um banho e depois deitou-se, mas sem esperanças de que dormiria, sentia-se oco, vazio...e morrendo de saudades dela.

**X-X-X**

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir.

Alice aproveitou para passar o dia com a família, mas nada fazia com que ela tirasse-o de seus pensamentos ou de seu coração.

Jasper tentou ocupar-se com uma leitura, mas em 2 horas, leu no máximo 5 páginas.

Alice chegou três horas antes no aeroporto e fez o check-in.

Despediu-se dos pais, do irmão, e da cunhada e encaminhou-se até a sala de embarque.

Antes de entrar, deu uma última olhada para trás e viu Jasper. Ele realmente cumprira sua palavra e foi vê-la.

Ela reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e caminhou sem olhar para trás novamente.

**X-X-X**

Jasper ficou esperando até ver o vôo de Alice decolar.

A dor que ele sentiu naquele momento não poderia ser descrita por palavras.

Ao passar por ele, a família dela deu um sorriso e a mãe dela abraçou-o por um longo tempo.

-Eu queria muito que as coisas tivessem dado certo entre vocês, Jasper.

-Eu sei, d. Esme.

-Nossa casa sempre estará de portas abertas para você, querido.

-Obrigado.

Ele decidiu ir para casa novamente.

**X-X-X**

_Eu preciso ser forte, _pensava Alice repetidamente.

Enquanto o avião decolava, ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, imaginando ele assistindo ela ir embora.

_Eu sempre vou te amar, _pensou ela, sabendo que não havia como esquecê-lo.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:**

Então, o que acharam?

Please, deixem uma review dizendo se eu acertei na escrita, se precisa melhorar em algum aspecto, dicas/sugestões/críticase pedidos!

Eu sei que este capítulo é triste, mas ele é fundamental para a história.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos!


	14. Day After Day

**N/A:**

Olá, pessoal!

Hoje é um capítulo curtinho, só para vocês verem como estão as coisas com Jasper e com Alice.

Eu recebi pouquíssimas reviews no capítulo passado, o que me deixa muito triste e sem vontade nenhuma de escrever.

Espero que gostem!

**X-X-X**

**Alice**

Estocolmo, Suécia

Apesar de estarem em pleno verão na Suécia, ainda era muito frio e sair de casa requeria muita força de vontade.

Ela estava no País há três semana e tinha ido às aulas todos os dias.

Mesmo sendo inteligentíssima, nunca gostou de fazer muitas perguntas e participar ativamente das aulas, mas estava obrigando a si mesma a perguntar, comentar e participar a cada oportunidade que aparecesse, já que assim haveria menos tempo para pensar _nele._

Ela chorava cada dia ao acordar e constatar que a dor em seu peito ainda não havia passado e se desesperava com a possibilidade de nunca conseguir esquecê-lo; A única alternativa que ela conseguia ver era colocar um sorriso no rosto e passar o dia estudando, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido e que ela não tinha perdido o amor de sua vida.

**Jasper**

Nova York, Estados Unidos

Seus dias eram monótonos. Ele agora se levantava meia hora mais cedo para poder ir ao cemitério visitar o túmulo da esposa e deixar uma peônia, a flor preferida de Maria.

Antes ele ansiava para que o dia terminasse logo e ele pudesse vê-la, mas agora, só esperava ter um dia bem desgastante e cansativo o suficiente para dormir assim que deitasse em sua cama.

Após o fim de namoros muitas pessoas decidem afogar as mágoas na bebida, mas não ele, que nunca vira a graça de encher a cara e fazer coisas das quais certamente se arrependeria depois. Decidiu fazer trabalho voluntário em um orfanato, onde os sorrisos das crianças ao vê-lo sempre melhorava o seu dia. Foi para essa instituição que ele doou o anel de noivado que comprara para Alice. Ele não via o sentido de continuar com aquilo, já que só causava dor a ele, enquanto o dinheiro da venda ajudaria muito a instituição.

A aliança de casamento que usou durante os anos de casado com Maria foi para uma corrente, junto com um crucifixo que havia ganhado dela no início do namoro dos dois, e que ele usava por dentro da roupa.

Era uma vida solitária, e a dor de perdê-la conseguia ser ainda maior do que a que sentiu quando ouviu que sua mulher havia falecido.

**Alice**

-Você precisa vir conosco a esse pub! – exclamava Claire, uma austríaca do curso de Alice.

-Não, eu estou cansada e nós temos prova em dois dias... – falou Alice, tentando esquivar-se.

-Ah, como se você não fosse tirar 10! E eu não aceito "não" como resposta! – insistiu a amiga.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou! – rendeu-se Alice.

-Ótimo – comemorou Claire – Nós só vamos nos trocar e nos encontramos em meia hora.

-Nós? Nós quem? – perguntou Alice.

-Depois você descobre! – falou e deixou Alice sozinha.

Ela foi rapidamente até o apartamento e ainda considerou se deveria ou não ir, mas decidiu que precisava viver a vida, ou pelo menos, tentar vivê-la.

Ela colocou uma calça jeans justa, e uma blusa com alguns bordados, além de saltos altos.

Chegando ao pub, Alice encontrou Claire, além de Brigitte, uma alemã quietinha, e Peter, um belo inglês de olhos e cabelos castanhos, que ela achava muito parecido com Josh Duhamel, mas com um sotaque sexy, todos colegas de curso.

Ela cumprimentou cada um deles com um beijo na bochecha, demorando-se mais em Peter, que todos diziam ter uma quedinha por ela.

Eles divertiram-se até a meia-noite, quando Claire sugeriu que eles poderiam ir até uma balada, o que todos concordaram imediatamente.

Ir a uma festa era o que ela menos queria naquele momento, mas ela faria qualquer coisa para aplacar a dor que sentia.

Eles foram para a pista de dança, mas Alice disse que ficaria no bar.

Ela recusou quando o bartender ofereceu à ela uma bebida. Ela queria ficar sóbria.

Peter sentou-se ao lado dela e pediu um uísque e um cosmopolitan.

-Eu não vou beber, Peter, obrigada. – disse Alice.

-Você não tomou nada alcoólico a noite inteira. Um drink não fará mal. – falou ele.

-Tudo bem. – concordou ela e encostou os copos, o que arrancou um lindo sorriso dele.

"Um brinde ao esquecimento", pensou ela.

Ela decidiu testar a teoria de Claire e Brigitte de que Peter estava interessado nela, mas que era cavalheiro demais para agir de forma mais explícita.

Ela encostou a mão suavemente na coxa dele e sorriu, e ao ver que ele não tirou a mão dela, disse : -Você gostaria de ir a outro lugar?

-Claro. – respondeu ele.

Ele a conduziu até os fundos da boate, onde encostou-a contra a parede e beijou-a.

Ela não sentia nada, absolutamente nada. Nem uma faísca, nada que chegasse aos pés do que sentia só de olhar para Jasper.

Ela queria sentir algo e, desesperada, passou as mãos pelas costas torneadas dele, mas que nem se comparavam às de Jasper.

Ele colocou as mãos nos botões da blusa dela, e seu olhar pedia permissão para avançar.

Ela nunca tinha chegado a esse ponto com ninguém, nem com Jasper, pois gostaria de se guardar, mas autorizou-o a prosseguir.

Ele abriu os primeiros botões e passou a mão pela pele exposta.

Percebendo o que estava fazendo, pediu que ele parasse.

-Desculpe-me, Peter, mas eu não posso continuar. – falou abotoando a blusa.

-Não tem problema nenhum, Alice. – disse ele sinceramente.

-Eu vou indo para casa. – falou ela.

-Ei, eu não quero que isso estrague nossa amizade, ok? Você é uma amiga maravilhosa.

-Não vai estragar nada. – concordou – Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

E assim foi até o apartamento, percebendo que seria impossível esquecê-lo, já que não queria esquecê-lo.

**Jasper**

-Você está cada dia maior, Sophie! – disse Jasper com a linda sobrinha no colo, que completara um mês.

-Acho impossível existir um tio mais babão do que você. – comentou Rosalie, trazendo um copo de suco para ela e outro para Jasper.

Rosalie estava bem mais magra e quase de volta a sua antiga forma, mesmo sem dietas ou exercícios, já que sempre teve um metabolismo rápido e nunca engordava.

-Ela é perfeita, Rose! Ela é exatamente igual à você quando era bebê. – falou ele.

-Ela é linda, e obrigada pelo elogio. – os dois riram.

Rosalie sabia que o irmão estava sofrendo e sempre tinham sido confidentes, mas desde que o irmão desabafou sobre tudo que tinha acontecido, ela não tocou mais no assunto, sabendo que, se ele quisesse, ele mesmo contaria para ela.

E assim ele também vivia, dia após dia.

**N/A:**

Oi, de novo!

Eu sei que o capítulo é triste e que vocês querem que eu junte eles de novo, mas é necessário para a história que eles fiquem um pouquinho separados.

Por favor, gente, vamos deixar um recadinho para eu saber o que vocês estão achando, hein?

Beijos e espero que tenham gostado!


	15. Forgiveness

**N/A:**

Olá, pessoal!

Mais um capítulo para vocês.

Espero sinceramente que gostem e que comentem.

**X-X-X**

**Alice**

Ela havia pensado e repensado o assunto. E a resposta para as suas indagações era sempre a mesma.

A maioria das pessoas reclama de como é difícil perdoar. Para ela, era completamente o contrário. Ela chegava a ficar com raiva de si mesmo por perdoar tão facilmente, mesmo aqueles que não mereciam o seu perdão.

Era o último dia dela em Estocolmo e ela tinha medo do que aconteceria quando chegasse à Nova Iorque.

E se fosse _ele_ que não a perdoasse?

O que ela faria sem _ele_?

Depois de tanto pensar sobre o assunto, ela decidiu que se ele afirmasse que nunca a traíra, ela aceitaria a palavra dele e nunca mais falariam nisso.

Ela sempre foi muito ciumenta e acabava tendo graves problemas com isso. Ela percebeu que as explicações dele para o _incidente _eram estranhas, mas plausíveis. E ela acreditava que ele a amava, e quem ama não trai, ou pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

Mas ela foi cegada pelo ciúme ao vê-lo saindo daquele hotel e parou de raciocinar com lógica naquele segundo.

Ela se arrependia de cada segundo que passou brigando com ele e das palavras amargas e não verdadeiras que fez ele ouvir.

Ele era o melhor homem que ela já tinha conhecido e a única pessoa que ela confiava cegamente.

Ela o amava. _Demais. _Mais do que a sua própria sanidade permitia. Mais do que jamais imaginou ser possível.

Se ele não a quisesse mais, ela entenderia. Doeria, mas depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito, uma parte dela achava que ela merecia.

Ela só esperava que pelo menos um pouquinho daquele amor tivesse sobrado, para que pelo menos ele a perdoasse.

**X-X-X**

**Jasper**

Dizem que o amor a tudo perdoa. Mas será que a verdade é mesmo essa?

Há também aqueles que dizem que tudo pode ser perdoado, mas não esquecido.

Se ele ainda a amava? A resposta era mais do que óbvia, _sim._

Se ele queria perdoá-la? _Não._

Se ele iria perdoá-la? _Ele esperava que sim._

Desde criança, Jasper tinha aprendido que o perdão era a coisa mais bonita e certa que podíamos fazer na vida, porém a mais difícil.

Ele aprendeu a primeira lição sobre isso quando tinha aproximadamente 10 anos.

Estava brincando com um amigo de pega-pega, até que o amigo empurrou-o forte demais e ele caiu no chão, feito de paralelepípedo. Na parte das suas costas, onde a camiseta que levantou, houve um profundo corte, que precisou de pontos e o médico prontamente avisou que poderia ficar com uma cicatriz.

Ele tinha ficado muito bravo e jurou para a mãe que jamais falaria com o garoto novamente.

Após uma conversa sobre a importância de perdoar, ele foi falar com o garoto e desculpá-lo por tudo.

Hoje em dia, Peter é um de seus melhores amigos e Jasper é padrinho de uma das filhas dele.

Cada vez que ele precisava escolher entre odiar ou perdoar, ele se lembrava daquele acontecimento.

Porém, cada vez que ele olhava as suas costas pelo espelho e via a cicatriz, ele se lembra que apesar de perdoar e o perdão ter sido aceito, as marcas continuam lá, como prova do erro do outro.

**X-X-X**

**Casa da Alice, Nova Iorque**

Esme ponderava se deveria ou não ligar para Jasper.

Alice não tinha pedido nada quando ligou, mas ela sentia no fundo do peito que era isso que Alice queria que a mãe fizesse.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número de Jasper.

Ele atendeu no segundo toque: -Alô?

-Olá, Jasper. Aqui é a Esme.

-Sim, claro. Como vai a senhora?

-Bem, obrigada. E com você?

-Bem também, obrigado. – faziam três meses que eles não se falavam, desde a noite em que Alice terminou tudo, e na opinião de Esme, fez a pior decisão da vida dela.

-Jasper, a Alice está chegando amanhã.

Ele ficou mudo no outro lado da linha.

-É um vôo da Delta e chega no John F. Kennedy às 13:30.

-Desculpe, d. Esme, mas eu não sei o que a senhora quer me dizer com isso.

Ah, meu querido, você sabe tão bem quanto eu! Entenda, por favor, eu não estou cobrando nada de você. Depois do que Alice fez, nem eu, e tenho certeza que ela também, não esperamos nada de você. Eu só achei que você tinha o direito de saber.

-Obrigado, d. Esme.

-Eu é que agradeço, Jasper. – falou ela e desligou o telefone.

**X-X-X**

**Aeroporto de Arlanda, Estocolmo**

Alice já estava no avião e ouvia os avisos dentro do avião que ela já tinha ouvido várias vezes antes.

O vôo de aproximadamente 10 horas parecia se arrastar e ela não via a hora de chegar.

Ela esperou pacientemente até os passageiros dos bancos mais para frente saírem, pegou sua mala de mão e saiu.

Ela esperou as três malas enormes chegarem na esteira, o que demorou um bom tempo, e colocou-as no carrinho.

Quando saiu, encontrou seus pais, Bella e Edward bem perto da porta por onde ela saiu.

Abraçou os pais por tanto tempo e chegou a ficar emocionada.

-Meu amor, quanto tempo! – disse a mãe.

-Filha, finalmente! – falou Carlisle.

-Eu morri de saudades de vocês! – disse Alice, abraçando o pai e a mãe ao mesmo tempo.

Ela abraçou Edward e quando estava abrçando Bella, olhou para trás e viu alguém entrando naquele local de desembarque.

Era Jasper entrando.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:**

Oiii!

Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando em como eu sou malvada de deixar vocês curiosos assim...

Quanto mais comentários eu receber, mais cedo um novo capítulo vão ler...

Por favor, gente, vamos ser legais e comentar, hein?

Um beijo a todos.


	16. Getting Back Together

**N/A: **Oi, meus queridos!

Agora vem o capítulo para saciar a curiosidade de vocês!

Mas vamos comentar, hein, pessoal? No capítulo passado, eu recebi somente duas reviews, o que é extremamente triste.

Então, obrigada às minhas fofas que comentaram. Sem vocês não seria possível saber como está indo a fic.

Boa leitura.

**X-X-X**

Jasper aproximou-se de onde Alice estava com a sua família.

Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, a família dela avisou que iria até o carro guardar suas malas e que a aguardavam lá.

Eles ficaram frente a frente e nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar ou fazer, até que Jasper abriu os braços e eles trocaram um abraço contido, e logo se afastaram.

-Fico feliz que você voltou. – disse ele, com sinceridade na voz.

-Eu também estou feliz por estar de volta. – comentou ela.

-Como foi o curso? A Suécia é bonita como todos falam? – perguntou ele para quebrar o clima estranho entre eles.

-O curso foi ótimo, realmente valeu à pena. E a Suécia é maravilhosa, tudo é muito bem cuidado e limpo, mas é muito frio, mesmo para quem está acostumado com o clima nova-iorquino. E como está a Sophie?

-Está linda, é a cara da Rose quando bebê. O batizado dela foi há um mês. Eu e a irmã do Emmett somos padrinhos. – falou ele orgulhoso.

-Parabéns, Jasper! Fico muito feliz por você. Qualquer hora eu vou visitá-la.

-Faça isso, ela vai ficar muito feliz! – disse ele.

-Bom, eu vou indo. A gente se vê. – falou ele e acenou.

-Sim. Até mais.

Ela o observou saindo e conteve-se para não sair correndo atrás dele e gritando o quanto o amava.

Se apenas ela pudesse apagar todos os acontecimentos _daquela _fatídica noite...

**X-X-X**

Sair daquele jeito tinha partido o coração dele, mas ele sabia que se não fosse embora naquele momento, não conseguiria forçar-se a deixá-la.

Quando a viu, era como se seu coração tivesse saído daquele estado frígido que permanecera por três meses, pelos três meses que esteve longe dela.

**X-X-X**

Enquanto voltavam para a casa, Alice admirava a cidade de Nova York, a cidade onde ela cresceu e amava.

-Nossa, como eu senti falta daqui. Eu adorei estar lá, mas tinha momentos que eu queria pegar o primeiro avião e voltar para casa. – confessou ela enquanto eles passavam pelas avenidas movimentadas.

Todos ajudaram a levar as malas de Alice para dentro de casa e ela entregou os presentes que tinha trazido para cada um.

Enquanto todos tomavam café, Alice não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

**X-X-X**

_Uma semana depois..._

Eram sete horas da manhã e Jasper tinha ido até o cemitério antes de ir trabalhar.

Ele deixou as flores em cima do túmulo e sentou-se no chão.

Na lápide estava escrito : "Maria Rodriguez Hale, amada filha e esposa."

-Ela voltou, meu amor. E eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. – dizia ele enquanto olhava o horizonte. – Eu tenho medo de... de que não dê certo novamente. Não sei se vale a pena.

Então uma voz dentro da cabeça dele dizia : "Lógico que vale a pena! Ela é o amor da sua vida!"

Ele ficou um longo período em silêncio, até que decidiu ir embora.

-Até mais. Eu te amo.

**X-X-X**

Alice esperou até as dez horas da manhã e foi até o apartamento de Rosalie.

Assim que atendeu a porta, Rosalie abraçou a amiga.

-Alice, quanto tempo! Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você!

-É mesmo, Rose! Você nem parece que tem uma filha de três meses, você está linda! – comentou Alice, referindo-se que ela estava exatamente igual à antes de Sophie nascer. – Aqui está um presentinho.

-Ah, obrigada! Você sabe que não precisava! – Rosalie abriu e era um lindo vestidinho rosa com babados. – É lindo, Alice.

-E onde está a Sophie? – perguntou Alice.

-Dormindo. Quer vê-la?

-Claro!

Rosalie guiou-a até um lindo quarto cor-de-rosa onde Sophie dormia tranquilamente.

Era o bebê mais lindo que Alice já tinha visto, e era muito parecida com Rosalie.

-Ela está ainda mais linda, Rose.

-Eu sei! – admitiu ela e as duas riram.

As duas conversaram por um longo período e Rosalie mostrou um álbum de fotos da filha para Alice.

Havia várias fotos de Jasper com a sobrinha no colo, sorrindo orgulhosamente. Alice sentiu uma pontada no peito ao vê-lo assim tão lindo.

Assim que ela terminou de ver o álbum e entregou-o à Rosalie, esta disse:

-Allie, eu não disse nada até agora, e você é minha melhor amiga, mas o que diabos você estava pensando quando falou aquelas coisas ridículas para o Jasper? – falou ela rapidamente.

-Ele te contou? – perguntou Alice.

-Ele não queria me contar, mas eu o convenci a me contar _cada palavra _que você disse. E eu não acreditei que você pudesse acreditar numa baboseira daquelas! A primeira coisa que eu fiz assim que o Jasper me contou foi ligar para o escritório e pedir para demitirem a Victoria. Eu nunca gostei dela e sempre soube que ela aprontaria alguma coisa. E tive vontade de ir lá no aeroporto puxar a sua orelha. Alice, como você foi idiota assim? – disse Rosalie.

Alice chorava muito e sentia sua maquiagem escorrer pelo rosto.

-Rosalie, só me diz uma coisa, e eu imploro que você seja sincera: Nada daquilo era verdade?

-Nada. Ele realmente tinha ido falar com uma testemunha naquele hotel. Eu te dou o número do processo se você quiser.

-Eu confio em você, não é necessário.

-Alice, ele te ama! Ele jamais te trairia. Eu fui com ele comprar um anel de noivado, ele ia pedir você em casamento. Ele falava para todo mundo sobre como você era a mulher da vida dele e que ele queria ficar o resto da vida dele ao seu lado!

-Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? – perguntou Alice, mais para si mesma do que para Rosalie.

-Agora vai consertar isso tudo, Alice. Não desperdiça mais tempo. Vocês se amam e merecem ficar juntos!

Alice parou de chorar e abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Ele ainda almoça no mesmo lugar de sempre? – perguntou Alice.

-Sim. – respondeu Rosalie.

Alice despediu-se rapidamente de Rosalie e foi correndo até o restaurante.

Ela aguardou pacientemente até que Jasper saiu do restaurante.

-Alice? – disse ele, surpreso ao vê-la.

-Jasper, me perdoa! Eu fui uma idiota por ter acreditado que você me trairia. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço e eu sei que você jamais faria uma coisa dessas comigo. Te deixar foi o pior erro que eu cometi na minha vida. – ele a levou em direção ao estacionamento, para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa deles.

-Você tem noção do quanto cada uma daquelas suas palavras me machucou. Eu te amava, Alice, e você me acusou de ter dormido com outra! – falou ele em voz baixa e triste.

-Eu errei, Jasper, mas eu estou aqui porque eu percebi o quanto eu estava errada e que eu te amo. É simples assim: eu te amo e eu não consigo viver sem você. – falou ela com lágrimas nos olhos novamente.

-Me promete que nunca mais vai duvidar daquilo que eu te digo? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

-Prometo. – disse ela.

-E eu prometo ser seu para sempre. Eu também te amo. – disse ele.

Ela se jogou no colo dele e enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o beijou profundamente.

E naquele momento, o sol apareceu, depois de uma manhã nublada, para iluminar aquele casal.

**X-X-X**

**N/A: **Sim, pessoal, eles voltaram! Vocês devem estar cantando algum tipo de coro de "Aleluia", não é?

Gente, como eu adoro a Rose! Eu queria ter uma cunhada como ela!

Não se esqueçam de comentar, POR FAVOR!

Beijos!


	17. Conselhos Maternos

**N/A:**

Oi, pessoal!

Mais um capítulo para vocês.

Eu poderia ter postado bem antes, mas vocês não estão me incentivando com reviews! Quem escreve sabe o quanto um recadinho dizendo que está bom, que gostou, fazem a diferença e nos deixa muito felizes.

Por isso, capítulo dedicado às lindas Joana Patricia e JMouncher. Vocês fizeram uma autora MUITO feliz!

**X-X-X**

_Nova York, 3 meses depois _

Tudo estava às mil maravilhas para o casal Alice e Jasper.

Eles decidiram que o melhor que poderiam fazer era deixar o passado para trás e recomeçar, levando em conta apenas o amor e a admiração que sentiam um pelo outro.

Jasper ofereceu à Alice o cargo dela na Hale Advogados de volta, porém ela decidiu aceitar um excelente emprego como advogada de uma multinacional com sede em Nova York, enquanto ele continuava liderando o famoso escritório de advocacia da família.

**X-X-X**

Eram sete horas da manhã e Jasper e Alice tomavam café sentados em um banco do Central Park.

Era uma manhã linda e ensolarada, além de quente para os padrões nova-iorquinos.

Esta tinha virado uma tradição para o casal: Tomar café da manhã enquanto observavam o movimento no parque, e depois, cada um ia para o seu trabalho.

-Eu estou com sono... – reclamou Alice, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Jasper.

-Eu te disse que você não devia ter ficado até tão tarde assistindo filme. – falou Jasper, fingindo reprovação.

-Você parece meu pai falando quando eu tinha 15 anos. – disse ela rindo.

-E você tem quanto agora? 16? – brincou ele.

-Sem graça. – disse ela, dando um tapinha no braço dele. – 22 e você sabe muito bem disso.

-Lógico que eu sei, eu só estou brincando! – falou ele, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros da namorada.

Eles passaram um tempinho quietos, porém de mãos dadas, somente apreciando a paisagem e o sol que aparecia no horizonte.

Eles se sentiam bem e confortáveis assim, um ao lado do outro.

Alice olhou no relógio e fez uma careta. – Minha reunião começa em meia hora. – falou ela.

-Tá brincando? – disse ele.

-Não, é verdade. Eu preciso ir. – confirmou ela.

-Que tipo de empresa faz uma reunião em um Sábado? – reclamou ele.

-Uma multinacional com empresas espalhadas por toda a Europa e Américas, e em breve na Oceania. – disse ela, como se estivesse recitando um poema.

-Eu sei, meu amor. Eu vejo que você está feliz com esse trabalho, então eu também fico feliz. – falou ele.

-E você? Algum plano para hoje? – perguntou ela.

-Vou para a academia e depois vou almoçar com os meus pais.

-Manda um beijo para eles. – pediu Alice.

-Pode deixar. Agora eu sei que você tem que ir. – disse ele e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

-Assim não, Jazz. – reclamou ela.

Ele a abraçou e beijou-a suavemente, com uma mão segurando o seu rosto e a outra deslizando por suas costas, então ele beijou-a mais forte, mas ainda docemente, exatamente como ele tinha aprendido que ela gostava.

-Eu preciso ir. – disse ela, ainda tonta por causa do beijo.

-Até mais tarde. – disse ela.

-Até.

Jasper foi caminhando até a academia, que ficava a apenas 4 quadras do lugar onde ele estava.

Malhou por uma hora e depois pegou um táxi até o prédio onde morava.

Ele tomou um banho demorado e relaxante e depois leu por um tempinho.

Decidiu colocar uma calça jeans com uma camiseta preta.

Às dez horas da manhã ele estava na casa dos pais.

A mãe foi recebê-lo na porta.

-Olá, meu querido. Como você está? – disse Abigail abraçando o filho.

-Bem, mãe, e com vocês?

-Também. Seu pai já está cuidando do almoço. – comentou ela, já sabendo que esta seria a próxima pergunta do filho.

-Ah, obrigado.

Na casa deles era o oposto do que geralmente acontecia em outras casas, já que o pai dele que adorava cozinhar, enquanto sua mãe preferia fazer atividades ao ar livre, como cuidar do jardim.

-Olá, pai. – falou Jasper, abraçando o pai.

-Oi, meu filho. Como está a adorável Alice?

-Está bem. Ela tinha uma reunião, então não pôde vir.

-Que pena! – disse John enquanto mexia uma panela com uma carne com um cheiro maravilhoso. – Teremos petit gatêau para sobremesa. – comentou ele, sabendo que esta era a sobremesa favorita do filho.

-Hmmmm! Eu estou com água na boca! – falou Jasper, batendo nas costas do pai e indo até a ampla sala de TV da casa.

Sua mãe adorava porta-retratos, então eles estavam aos montes naquele local. Ela também tinha a estranha mania de não gostar de trocar as fotos, então havia algumas que estavam ali desde a época que ele e Rosalie eram crianças. A única foto que sua mãe tinha tirado era a do casamento dele com Maria, já que ela sabia o quanto era doloroso para o filho ver aquela foto.

-Admirando o seu filho? – perguntou Jasper, brincando ao ver a mãe com um porta-retratos com a foto da sua formatura dele na faculdade.

-Você sabe o quanto eu me orgulho de você e da Rose. – falou ela.

-Eu sei. – disse ele, seguindo a mãe e sentando-se no sofá.

-Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe? – perguntou Abigail.

-Claro que eu sei. Eu também te amo. – disse Jasper, sem entender o rumo que a conversa tomaria.

-E você sabe que tudo que eu falo faz sentido e que estou sempre certa?

-Sei sim. – falou um pouco relutante em admitir que a mãe sempre estava absolutamente certa.

-Ótimo. – disse ela.

Jasper observou confuso enquanto a mãe retirava a aliança e o belo anel de noivado que sempre estivera na mão dela, tanto que ele nunca a vira sem ele. Ela recolocou a aliança e segurou o anel com a mão fechada.

-Você sabe o quanto este anel significa para mim, não sabe?

-Sim. Você sempre nos disse o quanto você ficou feliz quando o pai pediu você em casamento. – respondeu ele.

-Essa é uma das razões, mas não é a principal. Eu e o seu pai nos conhecemos um bom tempo antes de nos casarmos. Apesar de eu achar que você sempre soube dessa história, eu vou te contar mesmo assim. Quando eu entrei na faculdade de Direito, eu era uma garota de 17 anos com sede de conhecimento. E tudo ia bem, mas eu não tinha ideia de como podia melhorar. Até que eu comecei a ter aulas de Direito Civil I, e seu pai era meu professor. Eu me apaixonei por ele instantaneamente, mesmo com todos dizendo que ele era arrogante, metido e queria bancar o superior, além de ser 14 anos mais velho do que eu. E assim eu passei os 6 meses que essa matéria durava suspirando por ele, mas jamais imaginando que ficaríamos juntos. Mas, como você percebe, logo depois disso, nós começamos a namorar. Seu pai pediu demissão e decidiu abrir o escritório. Então ele me pediu em casamento, com este anel. Ele tinha a sua idade naquela época, 32 anos. Ele deu a uma garota de 18 anos um anel que estava na família há gerações, e ninguém achou que este casamento iria durar, mas nós éramos feitos um para o outro. É por isso que ele significa tanto para mim. Porque cada vez que eu olho para a minha mão, é mais um lembrete do quanto eu fui abençoada por ter ganhado um marido tão maravilhoso e do quanto eu sou feliz. – concluiu ela.

-Nossa, mãe, eu não sabia dessa história toda. Mas eu ainda não compreendi o que você quer dizer com isso.

Ela pegou a mão do filho, colocou o anel ali e fechou o palma, para que ele o segurasse.

-Eu quero que você dê esse anel para a Alice. Eu quero que primeiro você aja como um cavalheiro e vá pedir a mão dela para o pai dela, depois que ele disser sim, você escolherá um momento oportuno, se ajoelhará e dirá o quanto a ama e que quer ficar ao lado dela para sempre e a peça em sei que o anel serve nela porque uma vez ela comentou que usava o mesmo tamanho que eu.– falou ela lentamente.

-E como eu sei se é a coisa certa a se fazer? – perguntou ele.

-É simples. É só responder a essas perguntas: Você pensa nela a cada segundo que está acordado? Você imagina acordar ao lado dela todo dia pelo resto da vida de vocês? Você a acha perfeita, apesar dos seus defeitos? Você está preparado para assumi-la como esposa e amá-la para sempre?

-A resposta é sim para todas.

-Então não há nada para se preocupar.

-Mas, por que desta vez? – perguntou Jasper, referindo-se sobre a mãe não ter lhe entregado o anel para que desse a Maria.

-Primeiro, porque eu nem sabia que você queria se casar! Eu descobri quando vocês chegaram de Las Vegas com alianças nos dedos. E também, eu sei que você não vai gostar de ouvir isso, mas é verdade : Ela não era a mulher da sua vida, meu querido. Você pode perguntar para qualquer um e terá a mesma resposta, ela gostava de você, mas amava o que a vida de casada proporcionava à ela: festas luxuosas, dinheiro, roupas de grife, a vida que ela sempre sonhou.

-Por que você nunca me falou isso? – perguntou ele.

-Porque eu sei o quanto você a amava e quanto ainda ama. E eu sempre quis que você fosse feliz, e você era, mas eu nunca vi alguém tão feliz quanto você está agora.

Ele abraçou a mãe por bastante tempo e depois admirou o anel de diamantes e o guardou no bolso.

-Eu sei que você vai fazer a coisa certa, Jasper, aquilo que você decidir, nós o apoiaremos.

-Obrigado. – disse ele, já imaginando como o anel ficaria no dedo dela.

**N/A:**

Gente, eu amei este capítulo!

Eu não via a hora de escrevê-lo, eu estava muito ansiosa.

Acho que eu mereço reviews, hein?

E assim, nós entramos na reta final da fic. Eu acho que ainda teremos uns 5 capítulos pela frente. Mas não se preocupem, que eu continuarei escrevendo. Já estou com várias ideias para outra fic.

Um beijo a todos e comentem!


	18. Permissão

**N/A: **Olá, leitores!

Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic! Estamos entrando na reta final e eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic e incentivam-me a continuar escrevendo, pois sem vocês, não haveria nada disso. E àqueles que ainda não comentaram, ainda temos alguns capítulos.

O capítulo é curtinho, assim como os próximos serão, mas assim posso continuar escrevendo sem deixar vocês esperando por muito tempo.

**X-X-X**

Era uma segunda feira pacata e tranquila, pelo menos para os padrões de Nova York.

Jasper decidiu que aquele era o dia ideal para ir falar com o pai de Alice.

Após uma audiência na parte da manhã, ele foi até o hospital para falar com Carlisle.

-Com licença, eu poderia falar com o Dr. Cullen? – perguntou Jasper a uma das enfermeiras.

-Claro, aguarde um pouco e já chamarei ele para você. – respondeu a simpática moça.

-Obrigado.

Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para que Carlisle aparecesse.

-Olá, Jasper, como vai? – perguntou Carlisle, abraçando o genro.

-Muito bem, e o senhor?

-Também. Vamos até a minha sala para conversarmos?

-Seria ótimo.

Carlisle guiou Jasper por um labirinto de corredores até chegarem a uma sala com a inscrição " Dr. Carlisle Cullen" na porta.

Os dois entraram e sentaram-se.

- Sr. Carlisle, eu não sei se há uma maneira mais adequada para falar isso, mas...Eu amo a sua filha, mais do que eu imaginava ser possível e é ao lado dela que eu pretendo passar o resto da minha vida. Eu queria saber se o senhor me concederia a mão dela. – falou Jasper, visivelmente nervoso.

-Jasper, eu fico muito feliz que você foi gentil e respeitoso o suficiente para vir aqui e pedir isso para mim. Você é como um filho para mim e para Esme. E tenho certeza que posso falar em nome dela e quanto nós ficaremos felizes com esse casamento.

-Obrigado, Sr. Carlisle. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso. – confessou Jasper com uma risada.

Carlisle deu uma longa gargalhada e disse: - Eu sei como é isso. Eu passei uma semana sem dormir direito antes de falar com o pai da Esme.

Os dois conversaram por um tempinho até que Carlisle falou: - Eu só quero que minha filha seja feliz, Jasper. Lembre-a todo dia o quanto você a ama, compre flores de vez em quando, beije-a quando chegar do trabalho, e convença-a de que os ataques de ciúmes que ela tem desde criancinha são completamente infundados. Eu conheço Alice, e sei que aqueles que ela realmente amam jamais sairão do coração dela. E ela te ama, Jasper. Muito.

-Eu farei sua filha feliz. É uma promessa e uma dívida que eu quero ter pelo resto da minha vida.

Os dois se despediram e Jasper voltou para o escritório.

Ele já tinha pensado em como queria pedi-la em casamento, e a ideia parecia perfeita.

Uma vez, Bella, a cunhada de Alice, havia contado para ele que quando Alice tinha uns 13 anos, sonhava em se casar com um príncipe e virar uma princesa. E Jasper queria que o pedido de casamento dela fosse digno de uma princesa.

Ele pediu que sua secretária organizasse tudo para que as ideias dele pudessem se tornar realidade.

Após um dia exaustivo, Jasper passou em uma locadora e alugou o filme "Orgulho e Preconceito", que era o favorito de Alice e encomendou uma pizza.

Alice chegou poucos minutos depois que Jasper tinha saído do banho.

-Olá, meu amor! – falou ela com um grande sorriso no rosto e beijou-o na boca.

-Oi, linda! – disse ele. – Você não está de salto hoje. – disse surpreso.

-Eu sou assim baixinha mesmo, não tem outro jeito! – falou ela enquanto eles se sentavam no sofá.

-Você é perfeita assim. – elogiou ele e ganhou um beijinho da namorada.

-Você alugou "Orgulho e Preconceito"? Meu herói! – disse Alice. – Você sabe o quanto eu adoro o Matthew McFadyen , não é? – falou ela brincando, sabendo o quanto Jasper ficava irritado quando ela elogiava outros homens na frente dele, mesmo que fossem atores.

-Você está elogiando outro homem na minha frente? – perguntou ele, fingindo desapontamento.

-Você sabe que nenhum chega aos seus pés. – falou Alice.

-Eu sei. – brincou ele.

-Convencido!

Os dois assistiram o filme e comeram a pizza juntos, brincando e trocando beijos até que ficasse bem tarde.

-Eu preciso ir. – falou ela.

-Eu entendo. – falou ele beijando-a.

-Até amanhã. Te amo.

-Eu também.

Ele prometeu para si mesmo que em pouco tempo ela não só passaria a noite com ele, mas que também acordaria todo dia ao seu lado.

**N/A: **Como estava o capítulo?

Espero que tenham gostado!

Deixem uma review, pessoal, por favor!

Beijos a todos e até logo!


	19. Proposal

**N/A:**

Olá, lindinhos!

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente às reviews que vocês deixaram semana passada. Eu fico muito feliz e emocionada com o carinho e incentivo de todos e essa fic não seria o que é se não fossem por vocês.

Estou ficando sentimental nesse final de fic!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo super fofo que eu escrevi com muito carinho.

**X-X-X**

-Você poderia me explicar por que é que eu vou me fantasiar de _princesa? _– perguntou Alice com uma expressão incrédula.

Jasper tomou mais um gole de seu café antes de responder: - Porque é aniversário do Emmett e eu já te disse que vai ser uma festa à fantasia. Mas você não precisa usar uma fantasia de princesa, pode ser um vestido de gala com uma coroa.

Jasper estava nervoso e suando frio, além de estar morrendo de medo de que a sua tão bem arquitetada história tivesse algum furo.

-Mas por que _princesa ?_ – insistia Alice.

-Porque você é linda e porque eu quero me vestir de príncipe.

-Tudo bem, mas só porque você foi muito gentil. – falou ela beijando-o de leve.

-A festa será no salão menor do The Plaza. Encontro a minha princesa lá às 19? – perguntou ele.

-Pode deixar. – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

_Quem no mundo celebra um aniversário de 30 anos com uma festa à fantasia? _Pensou Alice enquanto caminhava até a porta do Starbucks.

**X-X-X**

-Rosalie, eu não sei se ela acreditou... – falava Jasper ao telefone.

-Jasper, larga de ser pamonha! Você é um dos caras mais inteligentes que eu conheço e não conseguiu fazer essa história parecer real? Me poupe!

Ele xingou um motorista que fazia a curva errado.

-Espero que isso não tenha sido para mim. O telefone está no viva voz e eu não acho muito legal que sua sobrinha ouça esse tipo de palavreado. – reclamou Rosalie.

-Não, foi para um idiota no trânsito. Rosie, eu estou preocupado. E se ela achar isso tudo uma idiotice?

-Maninho, que garota no mundo não iria querer ser pedida no mundo desse jeito? E mesmo se ela não gostasse, ela está sendo pedida em casamento pelo melhor homem do mundo.

-Posso mesmo confiar em você, que tudo vai dar certo? – pediu ele.

-Lógico que pode. Eu conheço vocês dois. Tudo vai ser perfeito. – garantiu ela.

-Obrigado, Rose.

-Imagina. É para isso que servem as irmãs mais novas.

Ela desligou telefone enquanto ele estacionava o carro no escritório e se preparava para trabalhar na tarde mais comprida da vida dele.

**X-X-X**

Alice trabalhou até às 17 horas, depois foi para casa se arrumar para a festa de Jasper.

Ela tomou um banho e depois tirou do guarda-roupas praticamente todas as roupas que tinha, até que se decidiu por um vestido bege de um ombro só, com uma pequena cauda.

Ela fez uma maquiagem leve e escovou os belos cabelos lisos que iam até os ombros e colocou uma coroa que tinha pegado emprestado de Bella.

Calçou saltos altíssimos e ao ver o visual no espelho, ficou extremamente satisfeita.

**X-X-X**

Jasper estava muito ansioso e não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro.

Ele tomou um banho quente e demorado, para ver se o nervosismo passava, porém não ajudou em nada.

Colocou o smoking e a gravata, calçou os sapatos e colocou o precioso anel no bolso.

Quando se casou com Maria, eles decidiram se casar no momento em que estavam em Las Vegas, então não houve nenhum tipo de preparação especial ou nervosismo, foi mais uma atitude inconsequente de dois jovens, porém que acabou dando certo.

Mas dessa vez ele tinha planejado tudo por semanas e queria que tudo desse certo.

Ele pegou o carro e foi até o The Plaza.

**X-X-X**

Quando Alice chegou, ela seguiu as placas com as indicações até o Salão 3 , onde seria a festa.

Ao chegar no local, ela estranhou que a porta estava fechada. Ao entrar, não havia ninguém à vista, até que ela ouviu a conhecida música de Frank Sinatra, "The way you look tonight".

_Someday_

_When I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I'll feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way look tonight_

_Algum dia_

_Quando eu estiver terrivelmente para baixo_

_Quando o mundo está frio_

_Eu sentirei um fulgor somente de pensar em você _

_E de como você está esta noite_

Jasper apareceu com uma rosa vermelha na mão e parou em frente à Alice.

-Foi aqui que tudo começou, não foi? – perguntou ele, lembrando-a da noite em que dançaram juntos, em um baile do escritório, na noite em que ele descobriu que não havia mais volta, que ele estava apaixonado por ela.

-Foi.

-Eu não se porque eu esperei tanto tempo para fazer isso, já que é a coisa mais óbvia do mundo... – falou ele.

Ela finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, e ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto ela chorava de emoção.

-Eu pedi que você viesse de princesa porque é o que você é. Você decide o meu destino sem perceber. Porque você _é _o meu destino. Você é a minha vida. Não importa quando ou aonde você for. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar sair dos meus braços. Eu quero ficar para sempre do teu lado. Seu pai já me deu a sua mão, agora falta você me responder.

Ela não conseguia parar de chorar, mas também nem tentava, a emoção era grande demais.

-Alice Cullen, você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou ele.

-Aceito. – disse ela com um sorriso radiante. – Eu aceito me casar com você. Eu juro que eu darei o meu melhor a cada dia para que nós sejamos felizes. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. – respondeu ela.

Ela então estendeu a mão, onde Jasper colocou o lindo anel de diamantes na mão dela.

-Era da minha mãe. Ela me disse que queria que você usasse sempre. E quem sabe se um dia nós tivermos um filho, que ele dê esse anel para a mulher que ele ame.

-Obrigada, Jasper.

Ela tirou os saltos e jogou-os para o lado com uma mão, enquanto puxava Jasper para cima com a outra.

Ela se jogou no colo dele e o beijou apaixonadamente.

-_Meu noivo. _– sussurrou ela.

-Não por muito tempo. Eu quero ouvir te chamarem de Sra. Hale o mais cedo possível. – falou ele.

-Eu também quero. – falou ela, beijando-o repetidas vezes.

-Uhuuullll! – gritaram Rosalie, Emmett, os pais de Jasper e os pais de Alice.

-Vocês sabiam de tudo isso? – perguntou Alice.

-Lógico! – responderam em coro.

-Não acredito! Vocês são mentirosos muito bons, eu não desconfiei de nada! – reclamou ela.

Eles festejaram a noite inteira, tamanha era a felicidade que todos sentiam.

Alice e Jasper não se desgrudaram por um segundo, com medo que um deles desaparecesse, ainda não acreditando que tudo aquilo era real e que depois de tudo o que haviam passado, eles estavam ali, _juntos._

**N/A:**

Quero toneladas de reviews por esse capítulo, hein?

Eu caprichei muito, porque eu me diverti demais escrevendo ele.

Eu preciso de um Jasper assim! Gente, ele é fofo demais. S2 total.

Comentem que assim o próximo capítulo vem mais rápido.

Beijos a todos!

.


	20. Preparativos

**N/A:**

Olá, lindinhos!

Estou aqui postando mais um capítulo, apesar da falta de comentários.

Eu sei que tem gente deixando comentários, e vocês não fazem ideia do quanto isso me deixa feliz, mas também tem muita gente que não está deixando a sua opinião.

Não se esqueçam de gastar um minutinho do tempo de vocês para me deixar feliz!

**X-X-X**

Local, flores, alianças, convidados, decoração, praticamente tudo que se referia ao casamento de Alice e Jasper já estava escolhido e reservado algumas semanas depois do noivado.

Eles estavam felizes e queriam que o "felizes para sempre" começasse o mais cedo possível, então não havia tempo a perder.

A primeira coisa a ser reservada foi o salão, o maior do famoso The Plaza. Depois passaram duas noites em claro decidindo a lista de convidados juntamente com os pais deles. Com os nomes dos 500 convidados em mãos, escolheram os convites e os enviaram.

Era o mês de Março e eles se casariam no final de Abril.

Como ambos trabalhavam, não tinham tanto tempo sobrando para escolherem os preparativos e acabavam virando noites decidindo entre quais arranjos de flores iriam querer, qual era a melhor cor de toalhas de mesa, entre vários outros detalhes que poderiam parecer insignificantes, porém eram muito trabalhosos.

**X-X-X**

-Olá, meu amor! – atendeu Alice ao celular, depois de ver no identificador de chamadas que era Jasper ligando.

-Olá, Allie! Eu só liguei para lembrar você de que nós temos que escolher as comidas do casamento hoje.

-Sim, Jazz, obrigada, mas eu não me esqueci. Eu estou indo com a Rose e com a Bella até a Vera Wang.

-Eu vou fingir que sei o que isso significa. – respondeu Jasper.

Alice deu uma risada e respondeu: - É uma loja de vestidos de noiva, meu amor.

-Ah, então capricha. – desejou ele.

-Pode deixar.

-Te amo. – disse ele.

-Eu te amo mais. – disse ela e desligou o telefone.

-Vocês são TÃO lindos juntos! – falou Bella.

-Eu sei, não é? – respondeu Rose.

Desde que se conheceram, Bella e Rosalie tinham se dado muito bem e virado amigas, o que deixou Alice muito feliz, já que agora as três não se desgrudavam nunca.

-Eu já casei faz muito tempo, eu estou louca para ver vestidos de noiva. – disse Rosalie.

-Eu também. É a parte mais divertida dos preparativos. – concordou Bella.

Elas entraram no ateliê de Vera Wang e se surpreenderam com a quantidade de vestidos lindos que viram.

Alice provou uma infinidade de vestidos enquanto as amigas riam e comentavam, até que ela provou um vestido que a encantou e ela ficou emocionada.

-É esse. – disseram as três em coro.

( /vestido-de-noiva-bride-wars/)

-Eu amei esse vestido! – disse Alice. – Eu vou levar.

Elas saíram da loja sem o vestido, que tinha ficado para ajustes, mas extremamente felizes.

-Agora nós podíamos ir na Victoria's Secrets... – sugeriu Bella com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Eu acho uma excelente ideia! – concordou Rose.

-Vocês estão sugerindo que eu vá comprar lingeries com vocês? – perguntou Alice.

-Exatamente. – respondeu Bella.

-Eu teria que ignorar que você estaria comprando isso para fazer coisas com o meu irmão, mas por outro lado eu sei o estilo dele, então... – falou Rosalie.

-Isso seria muito vergonhoso. – reclamou Alice.

-Se você não aceitar, nós faremos uma despedida de solteira bem indecente para você. – ameaçou Rosalie.

-Isso é chantagem. – falou Alice.

-Eu sei. – respondeu Bella.

-Tudo bem, vamos. – rendeu-se Alice.

-Yes! – vibraram Rose e Bella e tocaram as mãos em um cumprimento.

-Vocês são doidas. – disse Alice abraçando as amigas.

**X-X-X**

Uma hora depois e carregando várias sacolas contendo peças mínimas de renda e com um grande débito no cartão de crédito, as três saíram da loja.

-Eu não acredito que vocês me fizeram comprar essas indecências. – reclamou Alice.

-Alice, você é puritana demais. – disse Bella. – Eu entendo completamente que você queira esperar até o casamento, mas depois, você não precisa ter vergonha de usar essas belas peças de roupa. – completou ela e recebeu o apoio de Rosalie.

-Eu sei, eu sei. – disse Alice. – Mas agora vocês vão me dar licença, porque eu preciso me encontrar com o meu noivo.

-Vai lá, garota. – disse Bella.

As três se despediram e Alice foi até o restaurante para provar as diversas opções e definir o cardápio.

Jasper já esperava por ela.

-Desculpe-me a demora. – disse Alice ficando na ponta dos altíssimos saltos para beijar Jasper. – Eu estava com a Bella e com a doida da sua irmã.

-Está completamente perdoada. – respondeu ele brincando.

Eles provaram uma infinidade de comidas e demoraram um bom tempo para escolher o que seria servido, mas conseguiram chegar a um consenso.

-Você quer ir para a minha casa? – perguntou Jasper.

-Eu pensei em irmos tomar um café. – respondeu ela.

-Ótimo.

Eles andaram algumas quadras de mãos dadas até chegarem a um Starbuck's.

-Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre, sabia? – disse ele sinalizando as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois.

-Eu também poderia. Eu amo ficar ao seu lado. Não vejo a hora de acordar todo dia com você. – disse ela corada.

-Eu te conheço e acho que não foi bem isso que você quis dizer. – falou ele com um sorrisinho. – Mas eu também não vejo a hora de passar noites nos teus braços. – cochichou ele no ouvido de Alice e ganhou um sorriso dela.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:**

Bom , pessoal, é reta final de Love So Right!

Acho que o próximo capítulo já será do casamento, mas depende dos comentários de vocês!

Gente, um beijo a todos e obrigada por lerem!


	21. Wedding

**N/A:**

Olá, queridos!

É uma pena estarmos chegando na reta final da fic, mas sou extremamente grata àqueles que vêm me acompanhando desde o início. Esse é o capítulo que todos (inclusive eu) esperam desde o início da história, que é o casamento.

Espero que gostem e que COMENTEM!

**X-X-X**

Era a véspera do casamento e Alice estava lendo um livro tranquilamente em sua cama.

Ela levou um susto ao ouvir e ver a porta do seu quarto se abrir em um rompante e Rosalie e Bella pulando para dentro, cada uma carregando várias sacolas de doces e pipocas.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Alice rindo. – Meus pais sabem dessa bagunça?

-Sabem sim. – confirmou Bella. – Eles foram dar volta e jantar, assim podemos nos divertir por _várias _horas até eles voltarem.

-Eu tenho medo de cada uma de vocês sozinha, imagina então as duas juntas! – brincou Alice.

-Não se preocupe, Allie. É só uma noite de garotas! Vamos fofocar, comer porcarias, jogar Verdade ou Consequência. – acalmou-a Rosalie. – Além disso, meu irmão deve estar em casa jogando Call of Duty com o Edward e com o Emmett.

**X-X-X**

-Vocês estão doidos? – perguntou Jasper a Emmett e Edward. – Edward, você é irmão da minha noiva! Do Emmett, eu espero qualquer coisa, mas...

-Deixa de ser puritano, Jasper. Que despedida de solteiro não tem strippers?- perguntou Edward.

-A minha. – respondeu ele.

-Cara, vamos lá, vai ser divertido. – tentou Emmett.

-Vamos chegar a um consenso, então. Vamos a um bar. – Jasper sugeriu, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu gostar da ideia. – Assistir futebol e discutir a beleza das garçonetes. – completou ele.

-Fechado. – disseram os dois juntos.

Jasper saiu com os dois de seu apartamento dando risada, pensando em como era sortudo por ter aqueles grandes amigos e uma noiva maravilhosa.

**X-X-X**

As meninas foram embora da casa de Alice às 2 da manhã, porém a despedida de solteiro dos rapazes durou até às 4.

Tanto Alice quanto Jasper dormiram até bem tarde naquele dia.

Alice foi acordada ao meio dia pelas amigas e pela mãe.

-Ah, não. Vocês de novo? – disse Alice agarrando-se ao travesseiro. – Eu quero dormir.

-Allie, nós temos que almoçar e depois ir até a salão fazermos as unhas, o cabelo e maquiagem.

-Eu estou cansada. – reclamou Alice.

-Imagina depois da noite de núpcias então. – disse Bella, que levou um tapa no braço de Rosalie.

-Ok, ok, eu levanto.

Ela pegou uma das poucas roupas que ainda sobraram no armário, já que a maior parte de suas coisas já estava na casa de Jasper.

Todas almoçaram e depois seguiram até a cabeleireira.

**X-X-X**

Jasper acordou bem, já que nenhum deles tinha bebido muito.

Ele trocou de roupa e levou seu smoking, seus sapatos e o resto das coisas que precisaria até a casa dos seus pais.

-Filho! – disse Abbie ao recebê-lo na porta.

-Olá, mãe, olá, pai. – falou ele ao abraçá-los.

-Nervoso? – perguntou John.

-Muito, pai. Nem parece que não é a primeira vez que eu faço isso. – respondeu ele. Ele não conseguiu reprimir a tristeza da lembrança da primeira mulher, de como ela estava linda no casamento deles.

-Alice é uma menina de ouro, Jasper. Maria ficaria feliz por você. – disse Abbie.

-Jasper, eu sei que você já deve saber tudo isso, mas mesmo assim é meu dever dizer isso para você. Elogie sua mulher todos os dias, diga o quanto ela é linda e o quanto você a ama, abrace-a enquanto vocês dormem, ame-a e respeite-a, e o mais importante de tudo, meu filho: aproveite cada segundo. Não desperdice tempo, beije-a, abrace-a, faça amor com ela, todas as noites, se for possível. Porque a vida é muito curta e cada momento é precioso. – aconselhou John.

-Obrigado, pai. Eu amo vocês. – disse ele.

-Nós também, meu amor. – disse Abbie.

**X-X-X**

O casamento seria às 19 horas e às 17, Alice, Bella e Rosalie já estavam prontas.

As madrinhas ajudaram Alice a colocar o vestido e, em seguida, o véu.

-Você está linda, minha filha! – disse Esme com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Mãe, não chora, ou eu vou chorar também!

Rosalie usava um vestido azul marinho que realçava a cor dos seus olhos e emoldurava o seu corpo perfeito.

Bella usava um vestido vermelho, romântico e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

-Alice, pára de tremer. – repreendeu Bella.

-Olha quem fala! – respondeu Alice. – No seu casamento você não conseguia nem ficar de pé!

-Engraçadinha. – disse Bella.

-Meu Deus, filha, você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi! – disse Carlisle ao ver Alice.

-Obrigada, pai! Eu amo vocês demais. Obrigada por tudo e me desculpem por todas as vezes que eu fui mimada, egoísta ou por qualquer um dos meus erros. – falou ela sinceramente e tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Oh, Alice, você e o Edward são nossos maiores presentes! Você só nos deu alegrias. Nós te amamos muito. – disse Esme.

Alice foi com os pais até a Igreja, enquanto Bella e Edward e Emmett e Rosalie foram em outros carros.

**X-X-X**

Alice esperou com o pai na entrada da St. Patrick's Cathedral até que todos os padrinhos entrassem e fosse a vos dela.

Carlisle colocou o véu de Alice para a frente e entregou-lhe o buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa, que simbolizavam a inocência e a pureza de Alice.

Eles aguardaram até que a música "From this moment on " começou a tocar.

As portas abriram-se e ela entrou de mãos dadas com o pai.

A Igreja estava toda decorada com rosas brancas e tulipas vermelhas, que contrastavam com o tapete vermelho pelo qual eles andavam.

Ela ficou feliz e emocionada ao ver tantos rostos conhecidos lá, mas principalmente por ver Jasper, o seu Jasper, com um sorriso estampado no rosto e deslumbrante com seu smoking preto.

Ao chegarem à frente do padre, Carlisle tirou o véu de Alice e colocou a mão dela na de Jasper.

-Obrigado, sr. Carlisle. – disse Jasper abraçando-o.

-Cuide bem dela, meu querido. – respondeu Carlisle.

-Eu prometo. – falou Jasper.

Jasper e Alice se olharam e trocaram um sorriso de cumplicidade e de amor.

-Caros irmãos e irmãs, estamos aqui hoje para celebrar o matrimônio de Alice Cullen e Jasper Hale. – começou o padre.

Os dois se emocionaram com a leitura da Bíblia, em uma passagem que os dois sempre adoraram:

Ainda que eu falasse as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, e não tivesse amor, seria como o metal que soa ou como o sino que tine.

E ainda que tivesse o dom de profecia, e conhecesse todos os mistérios e toda a ciência, e ainda que tivesse toda a fé, de maneira tal que transportasse os montes, e não tivesse amor, nada seria.

E ainda que distribuísse toda a minha fortuna para sustento dos pobres, e ainda que entregasse o meu corpo para ser queimado, e não tivesse amor, nada disso me aproveitaria.

O amor é sofredor, é benigno; o amor não é invejoso; o amor não trata com leviandade, não se ensoberbece.

Não se porta com indecência, não busca os seus interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal;

Não folga com a injustiça, mas folga com a verdade;

Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta.

O amor nunca falha; mas havendo profecias, serão aniquiladas; havendo línguas, cessarão; havendo ciência, desaparecerá;

Porque, em parte, conhecemos, e em parte profetizamos;

Mas, quando vier o que é perfeito, então o que o é em parte será aniquilado.

Quando eu era menino, falava como menino, sentia como menino, discorria como menino, mas, logo que cheguei a ser homem, acabei com as coisas de menino.

Porque agora vemos por espelho em enigma, mas então veremos face a face; agora conheço em parte, mas então conhecerei como também sou conhecido.

Agora, pois, permanecem a fé, a esperança e o amor, estes três, mas o maior destes é o amor.

Depois de abençoar as alianças, o padre falou : -Uma vez que é vosso propósito contrair o santo Matrimônio, uni as mãos direitas e manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença de Deus e da sua Igreja.

-Eu, Jasper, recebo-te por minha esposa a ti Alice, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida. – E colocou então a grossa aliança de ouro amarelo no dedo anelar esquerdo.

-Eu Alice, recebo-te por meu esposo a ti Jasper, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida. – Ela também colocou o anel no dedo dele.

-Confirme o Senhor, benignamente, o consentimento que manifestastes perante a sua Igreja, e Se digne enriquecer-vos com a sua bênção. Não separe o homem o que Deus uniu. – terminou o padre.

-Minha esposa. – disse Jasper em tom de adoração.

-Meu marido. – respondeu Alice.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente e foram aplaudidos por todos que estavam na Catedral.

Eles posaram para fotos e depois foram até o The Plaza, onde seria a recepção.

Eles cumprimentaram os convidados e sentaram-se em uma mesa especialmente preparada para eles.

Eles estavam extasiados de tanta felicidade e estavam adorando cada minuto.

Jantaram tranquilamente e assim que inauguraram a pista de dança, onde dançaram a valsa nupcial e depois continuaram ali a noite toda, dançando, rindo e conversando.

Às 5 horas da manhã, quando estavam ali somente os noivos e Rosalie e Emmett, eles decidiram ir para o hotel.

Rosalie puxou Alice para um canto e entregou-lhe uma sacola: - É para a sua noite de núpcias. – disse ela. Ao abrir, Alice só viu alguma coisa branca e rendada.

-Rose, o que você fez?

-Não é zoação, Alice, é a peça mais cara da loja da Victoria's Secret. É o presente da sua cunhada/amiga de casamento.

-Obrigada, Rose. Você é demais.

-De nada. Aproveita, Alice. – falou Rosalie, deixando a cunhada corada.

Quando eles estavam saindo, Emmett gritou: - Capricha, cunhadão!

Todos ficaram envergonhados e riram.

Jasper dirigiu até o melhor hotel da cidade, e fez tudo isso no modo automático, só pensando em tê-la em seus braços.

Ele deixou o carro com o manobrista e pegou a chave na recepção.

Os dois pegaram o elevador até a andar, e assim que chegaram, Jasper pegou-a no colo e disse: - Finalmente casados!

**N/A:**

Antes que vocês queiram jogar coisas na minha cabeça, tem continuação no próximo capítulo, isso se vocês comentarem.

Gente, eu adoro o Emmett. Muito sem noção!

Eu amei esse capítulo e amei escrevê-lo. Espero que você também tenham gostado!

Beijos!


	22. What a night

**N/A:**

Olá!

Bom, como prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês!

Espero ter mais comentários do que no último, hein!

Boa leitura a todos.

**X-X-X**

Alice e Jasper entraram na bela e gigante suíte nupcial.

-Jasper, você me daria um minutinho para eu trocar de roupa? – pediu ela enquanto ele se sentava na cama.

-Claro, demore o tempo que quiser. – disse ele.

Ela sorriu e beijou-o na boca.

Entrou no banheiro com a sacola de presente de Rosalie e olhou-se no espelho.

Ela estava muito nervosa. Queria muito entregar-se a Jasper, mas era sua primeira vez e ela tinha medo de fazer algo errado.

Alice desfez o penteado em seu cabelo, tirou os sapatos altos e desabotoou a longa fila de botões de seu vestido e tirou-o.

Pegou a _lingerie _que Rosalie tinha lhe dado de presente e tirou-a da sacola.

Era uma camisola transparente de renda branca, e o bojo tinha detalhes de pérolas. Era sexy sem ser vulgar e ela admirou o bom gosto da cunhada.

Ela respirou fundo, penteou os cabelos, respirou fundo e tomou coragem para sair do banheiro.

**X-X-X**

Jasper arregalou os olhos ao vê-la saindo do banheiro. Ela parecia um anjo, o _seu _anjo.

-Você está linda. – elogiou ele. – Você _é _linda. – complementou deslizando a mão pelo rosto dela.

-Obrigada. – disse ela com a cabeça baixa.

-Allie, nós não precisamos fazer isso hoje, se você não quiser. Eu espero o tempo que precisar...

-Eu quero, quero sim. – falou ela interrompendo-o e beijando-o.

Alice abriu um por um os botões da camisa dele e quando terminou, jogou a camisa no chão e beijou o peito liso e bem definido dele. Jasper desabotoou a calça e ficou somente com uma boxer preta.

Ele removeu delicadamente a camisola dela e deixou-a somente de calcinha.

Acomodou-a gentilmente na cama e beijou-a suavemente.

-Posso continuar? – pediu ele.

-Por favor. – respondeu ela ansiando pela sensação dos dois corpos se unindo.

Ele removeu as peças de roupas que ainda faltavam ser tiradas e consumou o casamento dos dois.

Enquanto se amavam, eles sussurravam o nome um do outro.

Os movimentos dos corpos era sincronizado, perfeito. Eles se encaixavam como duas peças, moldados um para o outro.

Amaram-se intensamente por um longo período, e quando terminaram, ele puxou o corpo nu dela para perto dele e ela caiu no sono em seu peito.

**X-X-X**

-Bom dia, princesa. – disse ele ao vê-la abrindo os olhos.

-Bom dia, meu amor. Nossa, tudo que eu me lembro foi um sonho ou realmente aconteceu?

-Se foi um sonho, foi o melhor que eu já tive. Eu te amo muito, sabia? – disse ele segurando a mão dela e acariciando sua aliança.

-Eu também te amo. Obrigada por ter sido tão gentil e cavalheiro. – disse ela beijando-o e correndo a mão pelo peito dele.

-Imagine, você é a minha esposa e eu quero que você seja muito feliz. E eu prometi para o seu pai e para Deus que eu cuidaria de você. – relembrou ele.

-Foi tudo tão bom... – disse ela fechando os olhos e relembrando da sensação do corpo dele contra o dela, das mãos dele correndo por sobre o seu corpo, pela sua barriga e subindo...

-A gente pode fazer de novo... – falou ele com um sorriso travesso.

-Ótima ideia. – respondeu ela, já rolando para cima do corpo dele.

**X-X-X**

Algumas horas mais tarde, eles se reuniram com os pais e com os irmãos para um almoço antes de eles embarcarem para a lua-de-mel.

Assim que eles chegaram à casa dos pais de Jasper, foram saudados com palmas e balões.

Eles não queriam se desgrudar, mas os rapazes e as garotas tinham assuntos diferentes e dois grupos de conversas acabaram sendo formados.

-Como foi ontem? – perguntaram Rose e Bella.

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – retrucou Alice.

-Alice, deixa disso e desembucha! – reclamou Rosalie.

-Foi perfeito. Ele foi carinhoso, gentil e dizia que me amava o tempo todo. – respondeu ela sem maiores explicações.

-E quanto tempo durou? – perguntou Bella.

-Acho que umas duas horas.

-Eca. – disse Rosalie. – Eu realmente não precisava saber sobre a disposição com que o meu irmão realiza... _Atividades físicas..._

As três riram e aproveitaram o momento para rirem e brincarem com a linda filha de Rose e Emmett, Sophie.

**X-X-X**

Mais tarde, eles embarcaram em um vôo para Paris, a cidade mais romântica do mundo.

Apesar de o avião ser confortável, depois de várias horas eles já estavam cansados.

Assim que chegaram era de manhã, e como não queriam perder tempo, começaram os passeios.

**X-X-X**

Ao longo da semana que passaram lá, eles visitaram a Torre Eiffel, passearam de barco no Rio Sena e conheceram as várias paisagens exuberantes que somente a capital francesa poderia oferecer.

Mesmo quando chegavam cansados no hotel à noite, ainda assim a paixão falava mais alto e as roupas eram espalhadas pelo quarto enquanto eles se dirigiam até a cama.

**X-X-X**

Era o último dia que eles ficariam em Paris e Alice queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele dia para descansar, pois sabia que não iria conseguir dormir bem no avião.

Ela acordou e viu que Jasper não estava ao seu lado, mas viu que ele estava arrumando as malas deles.

-Não acredito que além de lindo, ele também arruma malas! – brincou ela.

-Olá, Bela Adormecida. – disse ele e então ela reparou que ele usava somente uma cueca boxer preta da Calvin Klein.

-Ai, Jasper, você sabe que eu não resisto quando você usa essas... _Roupas._

-E quem disse que precisa resistir? – falou ele jogando-se ao lado dela na cama e beijando o seu pescoço.

-Sério, Jazz, eu preciso tomar banho.

-Pode deixar que eu te ajudo. – disse ele, pegando-a no colo e levando-a até o banheiro.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:**

Então queridos, como estava?

Eu achei esse capítulo MUITO fofo!

O que acharam da primeira noite deles?

Deixem seus comentários!

Beijos


	23. Just Kidding

**N/A:**

Olá queridos!

Desculpem-me pela demora em postar, mas eu não tive tempo de fazer isso antes.

Bom, pessoal, nós ainda temos o último capítulo e o epílogo.

Não se preocupem, continuarei escrevendo outras histórias! Assim que eu terminar essa, já pretendo postar outra.

Boa leitura a todos.

**X-X-X**

_Um ano depois..._

-Atchim! – espirrou Alice pela milésima vez naquele dia.

-Saúde, meu amor. – disse Jasper e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

-Obrigada, Jazz. Eu sabia que nós deveríamos ter trocado de lugar no vôo. Eu sabia que aquela mulher estava doente. – reclamou ela.

Os dois tinham voltado de uma viagem à Cancun, no México, em comemoração ao primeiro aniversário de casamento deles. Eles aproveitaram imensamente as praias paradisíacas e todo o conforto do hotel em que ficaram hospedados.

-Eu estou destruindo as florestas com a quantidade de papel que estou usando para assoar o nariz. – brincou Alice enquanto pegava mais lencinhos de papel.

-Por que você não pede um remédio para o seu pai? – sugeriu Jasper.

-Meus pais estão viajando, lembra? – respondeu Alice.

-Acho que eu tenho o telefone de um médico amigo do Emmett. – falou ele e consultou no seu iPhone. – Quer que eu ligue?

-Quero. – disse ela enquanto assuava o nariz.

-Tudo bem.

Jasper falou por alguns minutos e depois desligou.

-Falei que era cunhado do Emmett e consegui uma consulta para hoje, às 16, tudo bem?

-Ótimo.

-Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, você vai ficar bem? – pediu ele.

-Vou sim. Te amo. – disse ela.

-Eu também. Até depois. – falou ele e beijou a esposa nos lábios.

**X-X-X**

Alice estava quase enlouquecendo em casa.

Ela tinha voltado ao escritório de Jasper, e estava acostumada a ter coisas para fazer o tempo todo.

Ali no apartamento, já tinha lavado toda a louça, arrumado a cama, feito uma limpeza leve e estava entediada.

Decidiu ir se arrumar para a consulta.

Nem uma gripe atrapalharia o seu senso de estilo. Ela escolheu uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa básica branca com uma jaqueta e saltos altíssimos, como sempre.

Felizmente, foi atendida na hora certa e não teve que ficar esperando por muito tempo.

O médico examinou-a e constatou que ela na verdade estava com uma sinusite, e não com uma gripe. Receitou-a um antiinflamatório e um antibiótico.

Ela passou na farmácia e comprou todos os remédios receitados.

Como ela odiava ficar doente!

**X-X-X**

O tratamento com antibiótico durava uma semana, e no sexto dia ela já se sentia muito melhor.

Jasper tinha sido extremamente carinhoso durante todo esse período. Pediu que ela repousasse e tomou conta de todos os afazeres domésticos para que ela não se preocupasse com nada.

Para agradecê-lo, ela preparou um jantar surpresa à luz de velas e cozinhou os pratos favoritos dele.

Ela tomou um banho e escolheu um belo vestido vermelho justo que delineava seu corpo magro. Colocou também um conjunto novo de lingeries, que sabia que Jasper adoraria. Colocou um sapato de salto preto, que tinha sido um presente dele e que ela amava.

Quando ele chegou em casa, ela já o esperava sentada na mesa.

-Que lindo! – elogiou Jasper. – Você está uma deusa. – disse ele no ouvido dela.

-Obrigada. Sente-se.

Os dois aproveitaram aquele jantar e riram, brincaram e conversaram, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

-Você quer assistir um filme? – perguntou Jasper.

Alice foi na frente dele e tirou o vestido, revelando a lingerie preta rendada.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou ela.

-Vamos para o quarto. – disse ele, pegando-a no colo e removendo lá o resto das roupas que ainda sobravam.

**X-X-X**

Ela acordou com o corpo colado ao de Jasper e com o braço transpassado por cima da cintura dele.

Ele parecia um anjo dormindo e ela nunca se cansaria de olhá-lo.

-Bom dia, minha flor. – falou ele.

-Bom dia, _baby._

Jasper olhou para o lado e viu que já era hora de levantarem e irem à casa dos pais de Jasper, para uma reunião de família.

Os dois trocaram de roupa bem rápido e conseguiram chegar logo.

Quando chegaram, Rosalie e Emmett já estavam lá com Sophie, que andava por todo o lado.

Alice e Jasper abraçaram todos e Jasper pegou a sobrinha no colo e encheu-a de beijos.

Todos se reuniram na sala para conversar.

Alice e Jasper estavam muito cansados por causa da noite anterior e Alice não conseguiu reprimir um bocejo.

Todos estavam conversando até que Emmett parou a conversa e disse: - Dona Abigail e seu John, vocês já deram parabéns para a Alice e para o Jasper pela gravidez?

Todos ficaram se olhando e ninguém entendeu nada.

-Claro, olha a cara de cansados deles. Com essa cara, a noite deve ter sido boa. O Jasper deve ter caprichado. – Alice corou de vergonha. – Ela deve estar grávida. – Brincou Emmett.

-Nossa, Emmett, quantos anos você tem? – brincou Jasper.

-Eu não estou grávida! – esclareceu Alice.

Todos ficaram reclamando com Emmett pela infantilidade da brincadeira, mas no fundo, Alice e Jasper queriam mesmo um bebê.

**X-X-X**

**N/A:**

O que acharam do capítulo, gente?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu ADORO o Emmett. Muito figura.

Beijos a todos e COMENTEM!


	24. Doubt

**N/A:**

Olá, queridos!

Aqui estou eu com o último capítulo da fic...

Depois desse só temos o epílogo!

Só tenho a agradecer a todos vocês que me acompanharam e me aguentaram durante esse tempo todo. Sem vocês Love So Right não existiria.

Aproveitem e comentem.

**X-X-X**

_Dois meses depois..._

O despertador tocou às 6:30 da manhã.

Jasper desvencilhou-se da esposa e das cobertas e levantou.

Alice resmungou mais um pouco antes de levantar.

Assim que ela ficou de pé, cobriu a boca com as mãos e correu para o banheiro para vomitar.

Ela enxaguou a boca e viu Jasper olhando-a na porta do banheiro.

-Não é legal que você me veja vomitando, sabia? – disse ela enquanto enxugava a boca na toalha.

-Eu prometi te amar a todos os momentos, lembra? Mesmo que você esteja vomitando.

-Você é o melhor marido do mundo. – falou ela e plantou um beijo na boca dele e agarrou um par de sapatos altos.

-Você me prometeu que ia ao médico. Um mês atrás. – reclamou Jasper enquanto tirava os sapatos da mão dela.

-Eu já estou melhor! – replicou ela tentando pegar os sapatos da mão dele.

-Você acabou de vomitar. – disse Jasper e levantou os sapatos no alto da sua cabeça para que ela não pegasse.

-Jasper... – reclamou ela como uma criança birrenta.

-Eu só quero que você fique bem, meu amor. – falou Jasper.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou marcar uma consulta. – disse ela vencida.

-Ótimo. – falou ele e beijou-a antes de ir tomar banho.

Cada vez que ela tinha esses enjôos a palavra _Grávida _aparecia na mente dela.

Ela tinha cansado de postergar a verdade.

Pegou o celular e ligou para o hospital onde seu pai trabalha.

-St. Lucas Hospital, Bom dia! – disse a secretária.

-Bom dia, aqui é Alice Hale e eu queria uma consulta com a Dra. Clara, o mais cedo possível.

-Dra. Clara obstetra, correto?

-Isso mesmo.

-Você teve sorte! Um paciente desmarcou agora. Pode ser às 8?

-Está ótimo. Obrigada.

Jasper saiu do banho somente com uma boxer branca e pegou o terno e a camisa que usaria naquele dia.

-Conseguiu a consulta? – perguntou ele.

-Consegui. – respondeu ela. – Agora às 8.

Ele vestiu-se e calçou o sapato.

-Eu venho no almoço, ok? – avisou ele e o estômago dela se embrulhou só de ouvir a palavra _almoço_.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu te amo e fique bem. – falou ele.

-Obrigada. Eu também te amo.

**X-X-X**

Às 8 horas estava Alice na sala de espera da médica.

Usando salto 12, uma calça jeans justa e um sweater branco, ela mexia incontrolavelmente na aliança enquanto aguardava ansiosamente.

"_Uma mulher sempre sabe" _, dizia a mãe dela sempre.

Ela não sabia porque essa possibilidade a assustava tanto. Ela sempre quis ter filhos e Jasper era seu marido e o amor da sua vida.

Sim, ela era nova, tinha acabado de completar 26 anos, mas Jasper já tinha 33 e estaria sempre ao lado dela.

-Alice Hale? – chamou a médica.

-Sou eu! – disse ela enquanto andava até a médica e cumprimentava-a.

A médica era uma senhora de mais de 40 anos, que Alice se lembrava desde que era criança nas festas do hospital que ia com os pais.

-Então, querida, o que posso fazer por você? – perguntou a médica.

-Eu acho que estou grávida. – falou Alice com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você não fez o teste? – perguntou Clara.

-Eu não tive coragem. E eu acho que talvez eu não esteja, porque eu tomo comprimidos desde um pouco antes de casar, há quase um ano e meio.

-Você tomou algum antibiótico?

-Sim, para uma alergia. – respondeu Alice.

-Antibióticos diminuem bastante o efeito dos anticoncepcionais. – explicou a médica.

-Meu Deus, é verdade! Eu nem me lembrei disso! – falou Alice.

-Vamos fazer o exame para ver se você está grávida?

-Sim. – respondeu Alice.

A médica lhe deu um avental e pediu que ela trocasse de roupa.

Após isso, ela deitou-se na maca e esperou a médica passar o gel na sua barriga.

Ela deslizou o aparelho pela barriga de Alice até que ela sorriu e disse: - Parabéns!

-Eu estou grávida? – perguntou Alice perplexa.

-Está, sim. – confirmou a médica.

-Obrigada, Deus! – exclamou Alice.

Ela não conseguia reprimir as lágrimas. A sensação de saber que carregava uma criança em seu ventre era a melhor coisa que ela já tinha sentido.

A médica pediu vários exames para que Alice fizesse e falou que ela estava de quase 3 meses.

-Alice? – chamou a médica quando ela já estava saindo.

-Sim?

-Não use esses saltos, eles são perigosos.

-Pode deixar. Essa criança é o meu bem mais precioso.

**X-X-X**

Alice não conseguia reprimir tanta felicidade.

Ela foi até o laboratório e fez os vários exames, passou na farmácia e comprou os suplementos vitamínicos e não resistiu ao passar em frente a uma loja de roupinhas para bebê e comprou algumas em cores neutras.

Chegando em casa, ela tirou os saltos e começou a preparar o almoço para receber Jasper.

Ela tremia de ansiedade para contar a novidade a Jasper.

Quando ele chegou em casa, ela beijou-o animadamente e jogou a pasta dele no sofá.

-Que felicidade! – exclamou Jasper.

Alice pegou as mãos de Jasper e colocou-as em sua barriga. – Parabéns, papai!

-Você tem certeza? – perguntou Jasper, sem acreditar.

-Tenho. – respondeu ela.

-Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo, Alice. – disse ele e se abaixou até ficar da altura da barriga dela e plantou um beijo ali. – Olá, neném! Eu e a sua mãe estamos loucos para conhecer você!

Alice sorriu e pensou o quanto ela amava Jasper e esse bebê.

-Eu te amo, Alice. Obrigado pelo melhor presente que você poderia me dar. – falou ele e beijou a esposa.

Os dois almoçaram e brindaram com champanhe sem álcool.

Naquele dia à noite, os dois estavam deitados e Jasper acariciava a barriga que ainda não aparecia da esposa.

-Essa criança é a prova mais bonita do nosso amor. – falou Jasper.

-Nosso filho, ou filha, vai ter a maior sorte do mundo por ter você como pai. – disse Alice.

-Você é o amor da minha vida, Alice. – declarou-se Jasper.

-Para sempre. – completou ela e beijou o seu príncipe encantado.

**N/A:**

Gente, eu amei esse capítulo!

Não se preocupem que no próximo vocês descobrirão se é um menino ou uma menina, o nome, tudo!

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!

Beijos!


End file.
